


Panic Station

by Perveteer (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abduction, BDSM, Bondage, Gore, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Pet Play, Petplay, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con References, Stalking, Torture, Violence, psychostriders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 36
Words: 24,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Perveteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Psychostriders AU.</p><p>"An AU in which the Striders are hitmen. John is a boy who Dave had been stalking for a while. When he becomes a target, Dave convinces his brother to save him.<br/>The two fake John's murder, and now he's stuck living under the roof of two killers."<br/>- Description of the au From Psychostrider.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dave's Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Nuhhh I just love this au so much.  
> I may make a tumblr and stick it on there too, enjoy the smut and violence!

While on a five-month business trip to Washington, you notice that your little brother has been distracted on jobs, and he's been going out a lot more than usual on little "walks". There's something else on his mind, and it's not murder. Instead of doing the normal thing and asking him about it, you decide to tail him on one of his little outings. What you discover is definitely not what you expected. You watch him from a safe distance, and he's not just taking some fucking scenic nature walk. He's watching someone himself. Slinking close behind some mousy black-haired kid like a fucking cat. You are impressed by Dave's stealth and speed, but wonder what's so goddamn special about this kid. Dave doesn't take his eyes off the kid until he makes it all the way home and is greeted by who you assume is his father. You watch Dave write something in a little notebook. 

_Is he...?_

Oh, shit. He's hardcore _stalking_ this kid. He's memorizing the kid's exact schedule and everything.

You make it home before Dave does, and wait for him by the back door of the little safehouse in the dark. He walks right past you and you grab him by the back of his neck. He yelps in protest, and swats at your hands as you snatch his notebook away.

"John Egbert, huh? That name sounds familiar," you mutter, thumbing through the pages. There's fucking _everything_ about this kid in the pages. You're proud of your little brother. Suddenly you remember why the name is familiar, and you drop Dave. He hits the floor and scowls.

"What gives? And give me my notebook bac--" You cut him off with a good whack to the head with the notebook.

"I'd like to know why you're stalking one of our new targets, lil man," You begin. "instead of killing him." Dave's face pales, telling you that he had no idea this John was a target. He spends about an hour pleading with you not to kill him. He comes up with some crack fucking pot idea of kidnapping the kid and faking his death. _Kidnapping_ for chrissake. It'd be easier just to pump a few rounds into him and leave him in a river, but Dave screams and cries and tugs at your long black coat. You roll your eyes and finally agree to this stupid fucking idea. 

Jesus Christ, this is going to be so much work.


	2. The Hard Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carrying out Dave's wild idea.

The easy part is faking the death. The hard part is actually getting the kid into your van without any suburban neighbors seeing. You flip through Dave's notes as he goes through a few recently added bodies to find one of John's height and build. You can see him breaking down the body out of the corner of your eye as you pick a day his dad works late. Dave removes the fingers and tosses them aside, and begins working on yanking out all of the teeth. You turn your head in his direction.

"Why'd you take off the fingers if we're just gonna burn the fuckin' thing?" you ask him. He shrugs and keeps ripping teeth out with a small pair of stained slip-joint pliers.

"Just something to do." he answers, flicking a tooth in your direction. You snort and kick a disembodied hand at him. He lets out a chuckle and goes back to work.

"Okay, so it looks like tomorrow night is the best night to grab him. His dad works late, and he goes to bed early. We can just snatch him right out of the sheets, no problem," you suggest. He nods and agrees with you. You both make the final preparations and go to bed early.

 

\--

All of the next day is spent tailing John from home to school, then to the library, and then home. All with a mutilated body in the back of your van. All that's left to do is wait for john's light to go off. When it does, the two of you drive to a dry lake bed nearby and burn the everloving shit out of the body until it's an unrecognizable crisp. You take polaroids of it to mail to the police and John's father as proof of his death. By the time you get back to his house, you're both very certain he's fast asleep.

It's a long and silent climb up the stairs to his bedroom, with you carrying a small bag of supplies, and Dave carrying a Chloroform-soaked rag. It takes you a minute or two to get the door fully open without waking the kid. You creep up very close to him and clap a gloved hand over his mouth, startling him awake. He sees the two of you there, and starts to scream and kick. 

After pinning his arms above his head with your free hand, you jerk your chin in Dave's direction. "See him over there? See that rag he's got? If you don't behave, that's going right over your mouth and nose and you'll be out like a light in a few seconds." You keep your voice calm. John's eyes widen and he struggles and squirms as you wrestle his wrists behind his back and rope them together with some black cotton rope from the bag. He tries to bite when you slip a dark cloth past his lips and tie it tight. 

He's still kicking and screaming at you when you roll your eyes and wave Dave over. You hold him down the best you can, and when he sees Dave hold the rag up he fights back twice as hard. Dave presses the cloth over the kid's face and shushes him as his bright blue eyes glaze over and start to close. You feel his body relax under you and you finish the tying job, making sure to remove his glasses and blindfold him. You pocket the black frames. 

"Get him in the van. He'll be waking up in an hour or two, and it's a long drive back to Houston." you command your brother. He does just that, showing no problem carrying John's unconscious body. The kid must be really light, you figure.

Dave gently sets him on his stomach in the van, and you hogtie his ankles to his wrists for good measure. 

The hardest part will be getting him into the apartment building without anyone noticing.


	3. Dead of Night

Your day is as normal as any high school freshman's day could ever possibly be. You go to school, talk to some friends, learn stuff, eat lunch, learn some more stuff and leave. You go to the library and return some books, then check out some more. You come home and play computer games and do some homework just like every single day of your life. Routine, normal, _safe_. 

You call your dad before bed and tell him good night. You exchange the usual _I love you_ 's, and you switch off the light. Normal, routine, usual. A car starts outside and drives away. You assume it's a neighbor going out for some Friday night partying and quickly fall asleep. 

About an hour later, you're awakened by a sharp, sudden pain in your lips. A slapping sound echoes through your quiet bedroom. Your eyes fly open and you see a tall blonde man above you, his hand pressed tightly over your mouth. Your first instinct is to scream for help. Your cries are muffled under a thick leather glove as he pins you down and brings your attention to a boy holding a rag. He looks vaguely familiar, but you can't see him very well in the dim light. You can faintly smell the sickly-sweet liquid from a few feet away, and begin to struggle even more. 

Something is tied tightly around your wrists and a gag is pushed into your mouth, further muffling your shouts. The boy comes closer and you struggle more. He holds the back of your head and presses the cloth over your mouth and nose. You become dizzy, and his words are fuzzy and distorted. 

"Shhh, John, shhhhhh," he cooes. How does he know your name? Your body begins to relax, and you try to stop breathing in. Your body fights for air and you gasp against the cloth, feeling yourself go under. "It's okay John, everything's okay, shhhh..." The words soon fade, and everything is black. 

 

 

\--  
You wake up some time later, on the floor of some kind of vehicle. It's moving, and you can smell night air coming in through the windows. You start to struggle and scream, but can't move much besides rolling from side to side. You yell loudly and try to work the tight gag out of your mouth. You can hear the windows rolling up and the man's voice chuckle. 

"Look's like our new friend's awake, Dave," he laughs to the boy. You turn your head in their direction and yelp furiously, tugging at the ropes holding your limbs secure. The older man laughs at you again.

"Keep struggling, we've still got thirty-three hours left to drive," he calls from the front seat. You feel a bit queasy; you've got to spend over a full day tied up in the back of this van with your kidnappers.

The kid, Dave, speaks. "Don't worry, John, we'll take good care of you!" His excited voice drifts down to you. You growl through the gag, and tug at your bonds once more. The older man's voice comes again, rougher this time.

"But if you don't shut up and act like a good boy, I won't be so nice." The threatening tone in his voice causes your stomach to drop a little. You wonder if this man will actually hurt you. You actually wonder what the almighty fuck they want with you, but with the cloth in your mouth you can't really ask them.

Listening to their voices, you remember just how Dave knows your name, and why he seemed familiar. You met him at the library one day. A nice, blonde kid in a dark hoodie and shades. He was checking out weird books on forensics or some shit. After that, you talked a few times when you ran into him in town. Could he have... _Stalked_ you?

After a few more hours, Dave unbuckles his seatbelt and comes to lay down next to you. You squirm and try to get away, but he pulls you close and cuddles you the best he can with you all tied up. The only thing you can do is wriggle in your bonds and whimper out loud. Dave sits up and brings a hand down on the back of your head. Hard. You grunt and he sounds displeased. 

"Stop moving around so I can sleep," he grumbles. "or I'll have to get Bro to come back here."

The man--"Bro"-- gives a sadistic laugh. "And you don't want that, kid..." Bro adds. You shudder and lay still, allowing Dave to get closer to you. Soon he's breathing more deeply and his body is relaxed, and you feel sleep fighting to overcome you as well. You eventually fall asleep to the sounds of Dave's breathing and the van running.


	4. Dead Serious

The rest of the drive is a quiet void. You're shaken awake a few times by the bumpiness of the van, though under the blindfold you can't really be sure what awake even is anymore. Bro stops a couple of times to give you water and let you use the bathroom. Each time he holds a sword to your throat and orders you not to speak. After letting you pee in what sounded like a bush, he ties your wrists and ankles again (thankfully not both together this time) and throws you back into the van. Dave apologizes and ties the gag back on, explaining that it's something that Bro says he _has_ to do. You groan around the cloth and drop your head to the floor of the van.

After what seems like years, the van finally stops. The back door opens and you're dragged out into more night air, much hotter than back home. You guess you're very far south. Dave told you he was from Texas, so you assume that's where you are. Bro slings you over his shoulder and carries you a ways into some kind of building. You're too starved and weak to try and fight your way down. Besides, there's no way you can get those ropes undone. 

A few more minutes of walking and you're thrown down onto a mattress or something. The blindfold finally comes off and you blink for a solid minute, trying to get your eyes to adjust to the harsh artificial indoor light. A cool air comes towards you from a fan in the corner. You look up at Dave, who is just staring at you with a weird grin on his face, and practically shaking with excitement. Bro leaves the room, mumbling about something to eat, and Dave follows.

You sit up on the mattress, tugging at the ropes experimentally. No chance of escape. There's no window in the room at all. There's a hole that looks like it used to be a window, but it's all bricked up. What the fuck is this place? You wonder if these guys kidnap people often. There are stains all over the floor and walls that make you feel a bit sick.

Dave comes back in shortly after with a bowl of some kind of stew, and your stomach hurts from hunger just looking at it. He puts a hand on the cloth around your mouth and speaks to you softly.

"Bro says I can take this off if you promise to behave. Do you promise?" You nod, eyes fixed on the bowl of stew. He pulls the gag out and leaves it around your neck for now, but you don't care. You're watching the fork that's holding little pieces of potato and beef. Dave brings it near your mouth and you grimace. 

"Can't you untie me?" You plead. He shakes his head.

"Sorry," he murmurs. "Bro says I can't do that just yet." You sigh and your stomach growls painfully, forcing you to open your mouth and take the food. You feel a little humiliated, but quickly get used to it. Dave seems to enjoy it a little more than he probably should, and it makes you kind of uncomfortable, but you're so hungry you just stop caring. Bro comes in and takes the halfway empty bowl away from Dave. A whine escapes your lips and your eyes follow it. 

"Want more?" He asks sadistically. You nod, eyes following the bowl. 

"That's not how we ask," he says, scowling down at you. You look at the ground and swallow hard. Your hunger gets the best of you, and you give him what he wants.

"Please?" You ask in a soft voice. He grabs your hair roughly and yanks your face towards him. 

"Please _what_?" he hisses. 

"Please," you swallow again. "may I have more food?" He lets go of your hair and seems satisfied by that.

"Good boy." Bro hands the bowl back to Dave, who resumes feeding you until it's empty. When you're finished, Bro unties you and puts metal cuffs around your wrists and ankles instead. It's still not easy to move, but it's much more comfortable than tight ropes, and you sit back against the wall. You have no idea what to do now, so you just blurt out the question that's been on your mind for the last day and a half.

"Why am I here?" The question hangs in the air for a moment, and Dave sits down next to you, petting your hair.

"John, you're here because we saved you." You stare at him for a second. He's completely and totally serious. He explains what they do for a living, and your current situation. Bro shows you polaroids of some charred body in a lake bed and you nearly heave. 

"See? That's you, kid. Everyone's gonna think you're dead just as soon as they see these. Including the guys that took a hit out on you." 

You try to ask them who wanted you dead, but they really don't know who it was, just that they're getting payed and you're not dead. You guess you're kind of grateful for that, but Dave says it means you can't ever go home or contact anyone again. You're stuck living with them for pretty much ever. 

He's serious about that too. Today has been everything but normal. Nowhere near routine, and certainly not safe. Far from it. Sleep overwhelms you again and you pass out on the dirty little mattress.


	5. Play Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaahhh thanks for all the support, guys! If you have any questions or suggestions, hit me up over on tumblr!  
> http://perveteer.tumblr.com/

Maybe if you just lay there, no one will notice you. They'll forget about you and just walk away. You lay face down, breathing in dust and who knows what else, refusing to look up from the dingy mattress. You're afraid of what you'll see with the lights on. It dawns on you that you've been in a white t shirt and blue boxers this entire time, and you feel a bit exposed and overwhelmed. Bro comes in and rolls you over with his boot, the chains of your cuffs rattling behind you. A small whimper escapes your lips as he leans down and gets about an inch from your face.

He says nothing, but he dangles some long black object in front of your face: a collar. You scramble backwards. Oh _hell_ no, you are NOT wearing a fucking collar. You're pressed against the wall, unable to escape him as he grips you by your hair and brings your face to meet the wall in a violent manner. You feel something wet and warm trickle out of your nose, and he fastens the thick collar around your neck tightly.

A padlock soon follows, even though you're unable to reach up and unfasten the collar. Bro pulls out a small black... _control box?_ His finger moves to a button and you tilt your head to the side, confused.

Wait.

Oh.

_Oh_

_Oh **shit**_

The realization hits you just as you feel the jolt of electricity shoot down your spine and through your body. You fall on your side and yelp, shaking a little. Bro cracks a sadistic smile and hits another, more painful button. Another scream erupts from your lips. You struggle to sit back up and stare into his eyes defiantly. You will _not_ be broken this easily. Some stupid little shocks can't _okay that one really fucking hurt_.

Bro gets down in your face again, and presses you up against the wall with a hand tightly on your throat. 

"Listen here, you little shit," he growls. "you're going to learn to obey every word we say, and you're going to be our little pet. You got that?"

You can't really say much with him choking the life out of you, so you spit a bit of your own blood into his face and pull the best sneer you can manage while being strangled. He takes his hands off your throat and picks you up by the collar. He's pissed. One good, hard blow to the stomach sends you off balance and right back down to the floor. Something is attached to the front of the collar. 

A chain leash.

Oh fuck no, you are not about to be led around like a fucking dog. You tug as hard as you can on the collar, but a punch to the mouth and a good shock or two tells you that you are, indeed, about to be led around like a dog. Shit. You stand the best that you can with the wrist and leg cuffs still on. You're led stumbling, out into a long hallway and past a ton of doors.

It occurs to you that maybe people live behind those doors, and you consider calling for help. Bro sends a quick, short jolt to your collar. 

"Don't even think about it, kid. This whole building is abandoned. No one here but ghosts." Your heart sinks a little. You should have figured as much. Kidnappers wouldn't be living in some huge complex with a million people inside it. You hear a bloodcurdling shriek from one of the rooms, and an odd squelching noise. You can feel the blood leave your face.

Oh god, they're more than just kidnappers. You trip over your own feet and choke back a small sob. No, you can't break down here. Not in front of _him_.

You'd rather die than be broken into this guy's fucking pet.


	6. Deadly Force

Bro finally opens one of the doors and hurls you in by the back of your collar. You glare up at him and he sends another jolt your way, causing you to jerk and yelp again. He shuts the door and locks it behind him, reaching for the light. Your vision is flooded with light and you take a moment to look around. You do _not_ like what you see: Baseball bats of varying sizes and materials, a crowbar, stained blades of just about every kind, and an open wardrobe with a fucking ton of sex toys hanging in it.

You try to duck under Bro and head for the door, but a rather powerful shock sends you straight to your knees. For a minute, you can't even feel your knees anymore. He grabs the chain leash and locks it on to a small metal ring on the cold floor. You jerk back on the leash frantically and start screaming. Screaming for someone to help you, screaming for Bro to let you go, to please not hurt you. A smile shows through his cold countenance once more and he picks up a small wooden bat.

You can almost hear the crack before it even connects with your stomach. You crumple as soon as it hits, and feel a few more across your back. He's chuckling, the sick bastard. You cough and struggle to sit up. _WHAM_ , another blow to the gut. That one put you down good. You're straining your body as much as you can just trying to scoot away from him, and he comes towards you with a small serrated knife. 

A shriek explodes from your throat as he drags the edge of the blade along your cheek. The cold steel bites into your flesh, and a warm rush of liquid soon follows. He holds your face roughly in place and slides his tongue along the wound, staining his mouth red. Dave is banging at the door, shouting for Bro to let him in. Bro screams at him to shut the fuck up and picks up a long metal object. 

_Oh shit is that a fucking pipe oh god please no, please fucking no_

Bro rests the end of the pipe on your knee, and grins down at you.

"Do you like walking, kid?" he asks, his tone dripping with acid. You swallow and nod, unable to form words.

"All right, then. One more sound out of you for the rest of the day, unless given permission to speak, and you lose that privilege. Understand?"

You just stare. He can't possibly be fucking serious. Another shock. You give in and nod. It's just one day, that's all. You can give up this one little thing to save your kneecaps. He reaches forward and pets your hair.

"Good boy," he croons before unlocking the door and leaving. Dave rushes in and starts fussing over you.

"John! Are you okay? Did he hurt you too badly? I heard what he said, Please be careful John. Come on, let's get you off this ring." He looks around for keys, and gets the leash undone. He thinks for a moment, and unlatches your wrist cuffs. You're relieved until he cuffs your wrists back together in front of you. Well, at least it's a little better. 

You're limping a little from being hit so hard, and the chains on your ankles don't make it much easier to walk. Dave supports you as you try to make your way out of the room. 

"Come on John," he offers, with the sweetest tone he can manage. "Let's go find something to eat."

You think that food sounds very good right now after what you've just been through. You're impressed that you're still standing, that you're still you. He hasn't shattered you yet.

You're still John.


	7. I'd rather be dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for Batterwitch <3

You find yourself becoming more and more anxious as Dave "hangs out" with you all day. He just keeps his arm around you and talks and talks and talks. Every time you really want to say something to him, _shock_. Not seeing Bro, but feeling his his presence along with the jolts makes you incredibly nervous. It means he's following you, watching you. Waiting for you to fuck up.

Dave knows it too, and he keeps talking to try and distract you. He talks about you, what he knows about you. He talks about stalking you like it's the most romantic activity ever, and he tells you he followed you for five months. Jesus, this kid has issues. And the _niceness_ , jesus fucking christ. He just rubs your arm and pets your hair and shit like you're a fucking puppy. 

Shit gets really weird when Dave decides to give you a bath. You stand there in the bathroom with him, restraints off, staring him down, trying to see if he's actually serious. He sighs.

"Come on, take your clothes off. Look, I've got nice clean ones here. Just get in the tub. Another sudden jolt to the throat forces you to comply. As soon as your clothes are off, he apologizes as the cuffs come back on. You're getting rather used to them. You hesitate before getting in, tugging at the collar and looking at Dave. You really don't want to be electrocuted today.

"Don't worry, it's waterproof, now just get in okay?" He's practically pushing you in the tub of water, so you just climb in the best you can and sit down. Great, now you get bathed like a fucking puppy too.

He moves the cuffs up and down your ankles and wrists to clean spots they're covering, just like it's completely normal to bathe some chained up kid in a collar. He hums while he's doing it, and plops some sweet smelling shampoo in your hair. The scent kills you almost as much as his own creepy sweetness does. Though you have to admit, someone washing your hair is _always_ nice. And he's so gentle. You haven't felt a single shock since you got in the tub, and you're grateful for that.

After washing everywhere except _there_ , he finally looks down. 

"I have to wash your, uhm, _waist area,_ " he whispers the last two words, like they're curse words to a six year old. You try to take the cloth from him to do it yourself, and _oh, there's that shock, fucking ow._

You should have known that would happen. You close your eyes and pretend you're on another planet while your personal space gets invaded by a soapy washcloth.

He finishes by rinsing your hair out and helping you stand up. You shake your hair out a bit to keep the water out of your eyes, and some water splashes on him. He laughs and drops a towel over your head, scrubbing your hair dry. You're still a bit humiliated from being washed like someone's pet, but you let him dry you off. You'd really like to stop being naked now.

The cuffs come off and back on once more as he dresses you in a pair of navy blue shorts and a light green t-shirt. 

Dave cheerily clips the chain leash back on to your collar and pulls you out of the bathroom. You follow him, not wanting another shock from the little metal prongs pressing threateningly against your neck.

He sits down on a dusty old couch and pulls you down into his lap, switching on a surprisingly new looking television. You can't pay attention to what's going on while trying to squirm out of his lap. He holds you there, still smiling at you. You can't fucking stand it. 

"Stop!" you shout. He looks hurt. "Stop, just leave me alone. Don't fucking touch me, okay? Just leave me alone you creepy fucking shit." 

He looks at you like you just shot him. Your blood runs cold as you hear metal scrape against tile: the pipe. Oh god, the pipe. You spoke.

Bro lets out the most spine-chilling laugh you've ever heard in your life, and grabs you by the back of your collar. He's ignoring your screams and dragging you behind the couch. 

"Dave! Please, Dave help me _DAVE PLEASE DON'T LET HIM DO THIS PLEASE_ " Tears stream from your eyes as you scream at the back of his blonde head. He won't even turn his head your way. Well you _did_ tell him to leave you alone. Bro throws you to the floor and raises the pipe, a wide and toothy grin across his face. 

The metal hits its mark no matter how much you kick and struggle. You howl in pain at the object connecting with your knee. You're choking on sobs as the impact is repeated a few more times. He moves to the other knee and you're screaming again, your voice beginning to crack. You hear Bro mumble something about you being a bad dog, and sends a few more blows to that knee.

He drops the end of the pipe right into your lap for good measure, and leaves when you double over in pain. Dave ignores your coughs and pleas for help as you both listen to the fading drag of the metal on the floor.

"Dave..." you choke out, unable to even move your knees out of pain. "Dave please, I'm sorry. Please help me." He turns his head towards you, and you see his eyes. He looks incredibly hurt from being forced to listen to you in pain. He slowly walks over to you and picks you up without a word, sitting on the couch with your head in his lap. Despite the excruciating pain you're in, there's something comforting about his soft voice telling you it'll all be okay, and he didn't break anything.

You stop crying soon after, and close your eyes while he runs his fingers through your hair. Dave is your protector now, and there's nothing you can do to change that. You just hope you don't upset him again, because you're afraid of what he'll let bro do to you.


	8. Dead Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are the author, and the feels from your own story will be the death of you.

You wake up --not even knowing you fell asleep-- to Dave's eyes fixed on the tv. You prod him, but he won't move his eyes from it. Confused, you roll over the best you can to see the screen and--

Your father's name. A house fire. Foul play. Death of a son. Your head is spinning, and tears spring to your eyes. No, that's not right. It can't be. Someone faked his death too, that's it!

Through your hysterical sobs Dave tells you that the people who called a hit out on you weren't satisfied with just _you_ being dead, they wanted your father gone as well. A knife right through the stomach, and then a house set on fire. Dave shushes you, but you can't keep from wailing. Bro stumbles into the room in his underwear and presses a katana blade to your throat. You whimper and shrink back into Dave.

"Shut him up, or I fucking will. I'm trying to sleep," he grumbles. Dave nods and tightens his grip on you. You choke back your sobs the best that you can as Bro heads back to his room, sending a rather powerful shock your way. You stand, hold back a yelp from pain, and crumple to the floor. Your knees, you forgot. Dave kneels to the floor and cradles you, petting your hair and shushing you as quietly as he can.

"Shhh John, it's going to be okay. I'm here, John, I'll always be right here okay? Everything's going to be okay." He's said it so many times you're actually starting to _believe_ that it's true. You sniff and scoot closer into his arms, the dull rattle of chains becoming background noise now. You almost don't even notice them anymore. You ask Dave if it's true, about your dad. 

Dave sighs down at you and tells you that he confirmed everything with a few sources. It's all true. There is no Dad.

"I'm sorry, John," he whispers, wiping away your silent tears.

"There's nothing we could have done, I'm just happy we were able to save you." You are too, but you won't ever admit that. Your life was spared, but at what cost? You'll soon lose your very soul here, no matter how hard you try. You can't hold out much longer without breaking, but they're not going to take it without a fight.

"It's going to be okay, John," Dave's voice coos again. "I love you, John. I'll try my hardest to keep you safe." You believe him, and feel a little comfort in his words, however creepy they might be.

The room falls into silence and you cry over your loss a bit more. Dave tries to get up to get you some water, but you find yourself clutching at him and whimpering. You're afraid of him leaving you alone. He smiles the sweetest and most understanding of smiles down at you, and carries you to the kitchen for a bottle of water.

You drink, and he continues to pet you while you do so. It's becoming kind of a relaxing thing, and you don't mind it anymore. You're almost starting to like the attention. Almost.

You guess you can lose yourself a little, in exchange for the promise of safety.


	9. The two Daves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John learns just how fucked up the rest of his life is going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BatterWitch is officially my number one fan. It's you. You climbed this whole mountain, now make out with me.
> 
> Also I got bored with the 'dead' motif, I'll go back to it once in a while.

The next week or two (you've lost track of time already) is spent on Dave's back. He carries you through the house with him, talking to you all the time and keeping you company while your knees heal. He skips jobs to stay home and take care of you instead, and Bro doesn't seem to mind. According to Bro, you're the first "pet" Dave hasn't neglected and killed yet, so he's cool with whatever he does. You're still not liking that term. You're not a pet, no matter what the collar and chains feel like, and no matter what Dave calls you.

Every once in a while he murmurs "Eyes closed, love" when you go through a particular room or two. You do as you're told, and the smells of copper and rotting flesh tell you why. The first time it happened, you didn't listen. You've never seen so many body parts in one place before. After about an hour of vomiting while Dave rubbed your back, you decided to listen to his advice.

Dave's telling jokes as he's walking, and they're actually making you laugh. He's happy, and it's the first time you've smiled since you got thrown into this mess. As the days pass, you grow closer to Dave. You don't see much of Bro anymore, but the metal shock-prongs poking into your throat remind you he's still lurking around.

Your knees get better, and soon you're able to take careful, slow steps. Dave walks alongside you as you finally walk on your own. You make a mental note to try and never cross Bro again. 

Bro shows up in the living room one day, and you feel cold suddenly. You keep quiet and stare at the floor, not moving at all. He pets your head and tells you "Good boy," and you bite back anger and humiliation. He hands Dave the controller for your collar, and you almost growl at it. Okay, John, stop. You're not a dog _oh god you're turning into one._

After bro leaves, Dave's looking at the controller. He shrugs at it and moves toward you. You back away and growl a bit at the little black box. He stares at you for a second, offended, then realizes why you're upset. He puts the little controller into his pocket.

"There, John. See? It's gone. Now come sit on the couch with me." You nervously sit down next to him and lean in a bit. "There, good boy." You refrain from growling at the phrase, and he turns his attention to the television.

It's all fine and good until Dave tries to advance your... "relationship" a little further. You're just sitting there watching tv with him and he puts his hand on your thigh. Your chains click and rattle a bit as you shift uncomfortably. Dave's hand advances upward.

"Dave, stop," you plead. He's ignoring you, his eyes fixed on the belt of your shorts. He's undoing it. 

"Dave, please. Please stop, Dave." There's a blank expression on his face, and you shove him. You're scared, and don't know what the fuck to do.

"Dave, I'm not gay, I--" His hand grips your throat and presses you to the floor as he climbs on top of you.

"You don't have to be." He's gripping you too tightly, and you can't breathe. You claw at his hand, and reach for him, flailing a little. Your dumbass clumsy hand flails right into his nose, and bright red drips slowly out of it. He stops what he's doing.

He brings a hand to his face, feeling his nose. He stares at the blood on his fingers, as if not believing he's really bleeding. His eye twitches and something dark comes over his eyes. He looks up at you slowly, and your entire body is paralyzed with fear.

"What did you do?" He asks. You're shaking now. He grabs you by the collar and slams you against the wall.

"What the _fuck_ did you just fucking do?" You yelp when he raises his fist, and he doesn't hesitate to slam you one, right in the face. You choke out apologies and pleas, but he doesn't listen. He can't hear you at all. Dave isn't there.

"Dave, Dave please. I'm sorry, Dave. Please don't hurt me." Maybe if you shout his name enough times, he'll come back out. You find out it's not working when the fist that isn't Dave's anymore crashes into your nose, almost breaking it. Blood streams down your face as he throws you back to the floor. There are a few hard kicks to the ribs before you feel his boot on your throat. His blank, glassy eyes are staring straight into yours, but you still don't see any sign of Dave in them.

"Dave, please," you whisper, feeling your head growing fuzzy. You manage one last "I'm sorry" before you black out.

 

\--

You wake up who-knows-when alone in a dark room. You move, and sharp pains flicker to life all over your body. You cough and the small mattress squeaks beneath you. Oh, it's this room. The brick window and a million locks. There's a figure sobbing in the corner.

"Dave...?" you try, hoping it's him. The figure looks up. A small black box lays next to it: the control panel. It's got to be Dave. Dave looks away from you, and you can hear him crying.

"I'm so sorry, John. I hurt you." You crawl across the floor, chains dragging and body aching, to sit next to him.

"Heyy, it was my fault Dave. I shouldn't have hit you. You just... Scared me, that's all." You can see him a lot better up close. He pulls you close to him and apologizes about a thousand times more.

"I promise I'll never do that to you again, John. I shouldn't have touched you like that. I'm sorry." He's calming down a little more.

You tell him it's okay, and rest your head in his lap. It really was your fault it happened. You hit him in the nose. You made him bleed. You made him hit you back, forced him to punish you. Dave is your protector, and you can't let that happen again. He sighs and relaxes and runs his hands through your hair and over your face. He leans down and kisses your forehead.

"You're such a good boy, John." he whispers. You don't even mind. You're just glad to have your Dave back.


	10. Panic Prone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bro tries his best to break John's spirit.

You've been here a very long time. Two months, according to Dave. Dave has become your new god. He's your provider, your protector, your _everything._  
Dave is your life. You follow him all over the building, the short leash connecting the two of you in sort of a special way. You've started looking up to him, and feeling for him. 

Dave presents you with a new collar. One that doesn't hurt you. It's leather, he tells you, with a soft blue lambskin inner. After kissing the marks from the shock-prongs, he slips it around your neck. It's so comfortable you're completely okay with wearing it. He even bought you a really nice leash to match it. You've gotten used to the leash too, and it's easy to maneuver around with your chains, and you don't even notice them rattling against the floor anymore.

Everything he tells you to do, you always do as you're told with an obedient little "Yes, Dave" thrown in. It makes him smile every time you say it. You like it when he smiles. He hasn't struck you since that one day, and he hasn't made any advances either.

 

The thing you're most grateful for is Dave keeping you far, far away from his fucked up brother. You're quite content with never having to see him. Dave has to keep you locked up in your room sometimes, but you're okay with that. You can hear bro yelling furiously and pounding on walls and slamming cabinets and doors. He has a rage, Dave tells you. Occasionally, Dave is unfortunate enough to be caught near Bro when he's in a fit. 

After a particularly bad tantrum, you're tending to Dave's wounds and he's telling you how good you are when you hear a bang on your door, and a slurred voice come through.

"Daaaveyy, ya in ther?" Dave jumps nearly out of his skin and pulls you close. You whimper a little, afraid of Bro getting in. 

"Don't worry, love, he can't come in here. It's all locked up. Shhhh, come here John." You cuddle closer to him for protection, and eventually the shouting and banging leaves. The front door slams and Dave gets up to make sure he's gone. He leads you to the kitchen and finds you some food. You thank him for feeding you and he smiles and ruffles your hair.

"You're so adorable, John." You smile up at him, and the smile is quickly broken by the front door slamming open. You're trembling, and Dave grabs you and huddles in a corner with your body pressed against his. Your arms wrap around him, holding on for dear life. Bro's footsteps echo throughout the building, doors opening and slamming along the way.

He's looking for the two of you, and he's going to find you. Dave scoots into the pantry and quietly shuts it as Bro's footsteps approach.

"Oh ho ho, food on the counter. I know you're here, you little shits," he calls. You hear a plate crash to the floor and Dave flinches. The pantry door flies open, and Bro's hand is on your collar, prying you away from Dave. Away from safety.

"DAVE, please, don't let him take me, please Dave," you sob. Bro grins as Dave tries to pull you back into his warm, safe arms. Bro wraps an arm around a screaming Dave's neck, and drags the both of you screaming and fighting down the hall. You can practically taste the alcohol all over him. You're being dragged back to _that_ room. The one you were beaten and threatened in. You know it, and you fight even harder. He wrestles the two of you into the room with zero effort and throws Dave into a tiny closet. Dave hits the wall hard and falls to the floor as Bro slams and locks the little door with his free hand. 

You can hear him pounding away at the door and screaming as bro flings you to the ground. He leaves you there for just a few seconds to slip a padlock on the room's door, preventing your escape. Your attempt to crawl to the door is cut short by a boot to the head. Ow.

"Lookss like Davey took off yer shocker," he drawls, pouting. He turns you over with his shoe to examine the new collar. He squats down next to you.

"That's okay. I've got plenty of other things in here I can use to break you."

Your body feels frozen. You're paralyzed with fear as he pulls you up by the cuff chain, arms above your head.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HIM!" Dave's muffled scream floats through the door, and the pounding resumes.

You're trembling in anticipation of the pain, and Dave is sobbing and beating on the door. He's not here to protect you. He might as well be a million worlds away.

You steel yourself the best that you can, and stare hate right into Bro's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL ABOARD THE RAPE TRAIN CHOO CHOO MOTHERFUCKER


	11. Out of Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm off of work for a few days, and due to particular bodily health problems, it's not very easy for me to get up and down the stairs of my apartment, so I'm stuck here at home a lot. Look forward to hella updates!

With your arms above you, there's not much else you can do besides stare at Bro. He looks like some mad villain out of a fucking cartoon: Long black coat, white pants. and combat boots. What the fuck is up with the bandage around his neck?

He drags you out to the middle of the room and locks your leash to the stupid fucking ring again. He kicks you right in the side. Now you're angry. You lunge at him and he dodges, planting a kick right on your ass and sending you toppling forward. Your glasses slide across the floor, and everything's a little bit blurry.

You growl at him and lunge again, managing to sink your teeth right into his ankle. He chuckles and lands another kick across your face with his free leg. You taste blood, and he steps on your neck. You know exactly what he wants, and you aren't giving up without a fight. He's swift enough to uncuff you and recuff your arms behind your back without you even getting the chance to move. 

You're losing this fight very quickly, you realize, as a familiar feeling fabric is tied tightly around your mouth. 

"Try and bite me now, you little shit." bro dares you with a chilling laugh. You try to work the gag out of your mouth, thrashing around on the floor. He's laughing, the stupid fuck, and he spits on you just to make everything worse. In the background you can still hear Dave screaming and hollering, his voice beginning to crack and become hoarse. You try to kick at him, but he dodges that too.

Your fight is starting to leave you, there's nothing you can do about it. blood is filling your mouth and you're forced to swallow it because of the fucking gag. You begin to wonder how much blood you can swallow before it makes you sick.Your shorts are being yanked down and you're panicking. You thrash your body around some more and scream through the gag, blood dripping down your chin. Dave's voice gains strength again, and you hear a metallic sound hitting the door. You wonder what the fuck he's using.

Bro kneels in front of you and licks the blood from your face, causing you to shudder.

"You taste so good," he whispers in a dark tone. You squirm and yell, and he just grins and walks behind you, a hand in his pocket. You feel a cold liquid against your ass and freak out again, but what you feel sliding in next isn't a dick. You look back, confused and _oh are you fucking kidding me is that a tail_.

He slides the plug all the way in and the fluffy black dog tail is all that's visible, perky and happy looking. You growl and he kicks you over onto your side, pointing a sword at you.

"If that comes out, you'll get punished about ten times as bad as what I'm about to do to you. Got it?" He presses the blade against your side, and a thin sliver of red springs from the skin, dripping a little. You swallow and nod, and he gives another one of those stupid "Good boy" praises. Only Dave's allowed to get away with that. You're dwelling on it so much you don't even see him come up right in front of you with a bat.

Shit. He's going to beat the living fuck out of you until you're broken and shattered. You struggle, and decide the only thing you can do is face it and not allow yourself to crack.you plant your knees firmly on the floor and straighten up, staring back at him defiantly. That earns you a heavy wooden _crack_ right across the face. You can already feel the bruises forming. You hit the floor with a heavy thump, plug still securely in your ass.

A muffled groan leaves your mouth and you feel several more blows, each one as bright as fucking day and far more painful as the last. You're still there, though. You're still John. He can't take that from you, he never will.

He picks up a bottle from the table and takes a heavy swig from it. Great, more alcohol. Just what he needs to make him crazier and cause him to hit you harder. Which he does.

 

\--

You don't know how long he's been hitting you, or how long Dave's been screaming and crying through the door. You're covered in cuts and bruises, sweating and panting on the floor. You're becoming less and less you, and you don't know how much longer you can keep your soul intact. The plug is being ripped out, and your heart freezes over.

"NO!" you try and choke out through the gag, but is just comes out a muffled yelp. He positions right behind you, and you feel more of that cold liquid. Tears are beginning to form, and you can feel yourself falling apart. This was the one part you had hoped would never actually happen.

You can take the beatings, the cuts, the verbal abuse. But this, this you cannot take. You shake your head and scream furiously, but still you feel the penetration.

 

You are not John. You do not know who you are. You're worlds away, and you're floating above everything watching yourself get violated and abused. You can't feel your body because you're not in it. Somewhere miles away you can hear Dave sobbing quietly. You're standing on the sidelines, watching your spirit break. Some skinny black-haired kid is spewing tears and mouth-blood while an insane strawberry-blonde invades the last bit of safety he had left.

After years of watching this boy's soul being taken away from him, you're sucked back down to reality. You're the boy. You're breaking more and more with each rough thrust. Your only protector is locked in a closet, sobbing and calling your name. The man is bro, and he finishes with you and tosses you aside.

He unlocks your leash from the ring and gives you one last kick in the back. You don't even respond to it. He laughs loudly and heads for the door.

"Now you be a good dog, I'll be back soon," he trills happily from the doorway before leaving.

After what felt like about ten minutes of laying on the floor, you finally work the gag out of your mouth, then hear Dave's cracked voice come through the door on the other side of the room.

"John...?" You look up at the door and move closer to it. You arms are behind your back, so it's slow and painful going. You finally drop down in front of the door and realize you're still crying.

"Dave," is all you can manage. Your voice sounds disembodied, like it's not you anymore. You choke out another sob, and you can hear his hand press against the door. You scoot and press your head where the soft sound just was.

"John, everything is going to be all right," he calls through the door. You can still hear the tears in his voice and you know it hurt him as much as it hurt you. You spend a few minutes calming each other down and telling one another that neither of you are to blame for it. Dave did the best he could to protect you.

"John? I know it's going to be hard for you to do, but I need you to try and get this door unlocked. Can you reach the knob?"

It takes you a few painful minutes to get to your feet, and you turn around and fumble at the lock with your bruised fingers. After a long time you finally get it to turn and unlock. Dave springs from the closet still wearing a pair of brass knuckles he must have started using to punch the door, and takes you in his arms. He carries you to his bedroom and whispers words of comfort to you. He brings your arms back in front of you before he lays you in his bed next to him.

You eventually stop crying and fall asleep to him scratching your head and kissing along your collar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nnnggggfff sorry it's kinda long, now you know why I separated it!


	12. Roller Coaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The buildup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you, BatterWitch. I love you.
> 
> Also I'd like to add that John is 14 now, Dave is 15, Bro is like thirty.
> 
> Because yes.
> 
> Also I've been confined to the apartment all day long, writing this _one single fucking chapter_.
> 
> Enjoy.

Bro doesn't show up at all while Dave helps you recover mentally from your little breakdown. He's there for you, never leaving your side. His arms are right back around you with no hesitation once the tears start again. He tries his best to make you smile, and eventually succeeds. About a week or two passes, and you're moving on really well. You're getting normal sleep in Dave's nice warm bed. He's feeding and bathing you regularly and you're clean and happy.

Dave is your happiness. Dave is your life.

One particular morning he showers you with kisses to wake you up. You open your eyes to a medium sized box resting on your stomach.

"Happy birthday John," Dave whispers with a smile. You didn't even know it was April yet, let alone your birthday. So much time had passed. You open the box slowly and are surprised by what you find inside. 

A brown bear, brand new, no bloodstains or dirt. You hold it up and examine all of it before squeezing it to your chest. Dave gave you a present. He really does love you, and he's showing it. Tears are streaming again and Dave pulls you close, murmuring little phrases of love into your hair. You finally give him the thing he's been waiting for.

"I love you too, Dave," you whisper against his chest. He squeezes you harder and grins widely. Your chains make excited clinking sounds as you wiggle your hips happily at him.

Dave cooks you food and puts on a movie when he's finished feeding you. You're snuggled up to him like usual, and he's kissing all over you. A warm feeling washes over you and you squirm to face him.

"Something wrong John? What's--" you cut him off by pressing your lips to his. He grunts in approval and leans backwards, letting you crawl on top of him. There's new feeling coming into your body and it's a strong one. You grind your hips against his and he frowns slightly, picking you up and setting you in front of him.

"John, I don't think you're ready for that yet," he says cautiously. You pout at him and he gives you a stern look. He thinks for a moment, then pulls down your jeans. You look at him in surprise as his mouth wraps around you. You're thinking some kind of thought but it's lost in pleasure as _oh my god that feels really good._

Little moans are coming out of his throat, causing you to vibrate in a very happy place. Your sounds are matching his and his tempo is speeding up. You begin to sort of freak out a little after a few minutes.

"Dave, I've never came before, what do I-- _ahhhnnn,_ " you moan out as he goes pretty far down, then removes his mouth with a small _pop_.

"You just let it go John, whenever you're ready," he says sweetly, moving back down to put his mouth on you and take you back to that beautiful place. It's probably one of the best feelings you've ever had. 

After just a few more minutes, you're ready to do that thing boys your age do. Dave refuses to move his mouth off of you, and you give a particularly loud moan as you release all over his tongue and throat. He quickly swallows and removes his mouth.

"Good job John," he laughs, wiping his mouth. You reach for him, but he shakes his head. 

"Nah, I don't need it today. I'll teach you how some other time." You nod and give another _Yes, Dave_ before he pulls you back down to finish the movie.

 

Bro comes home late that night, and you nearly jump out of your skin when you see him. He waves at the both of you, and walks up to you. You're panicking, even though he seems very normal today.

"Did you enjoy your birthday, pet?" he asks. The tone is cold but strained, like he's trying to be nice. 

"Y-yes," you stammer, scooting into Dave. Bro slaps you across the face. Not as hard as he usually hits you, but stern enough to get a point across.

"You will address me as _sir_ when you're talking to me, okay?" The _okay_ is a bit softer than the rest of the sentence. He's scaring the shit out of you, and trying to sweeten himself up. You're just so confused.

"Yes sir," you mutter, and he pats your head. 

"Good. Dave, tomorrow I need you to go get groceries. I can't go, someone's kind of looking for me, and I can't leave the apartment for the rest of the week. So the jobs this week are yours as well." Dave nods and you grimace, knowing you won't be able to go with him. You aren't allowed out of the house. Dave says it's because you'll get killed, and you believe him. So you're stuck alone in the building with bro for a week.

After he leaves, something returns to your mind and you face Dave.

"Hey Dave?" You cock your head a bit, and he kisses the top of your hair.

"Yes, my John?"

You hesitate a bit, then begin asking him the question that's been nagging at you for a while.

"Bro mentioned something about me being the only 'pet' you've cared for. What did he mean by that?" Dave stiffened at your question and sighed.

"Okay. I'll be completely honest with you, then. When I was younger, Bro used to buy me pets. A lot. I've owned just about every animal you could think of. And they've all died from me being a neglectful dumbass, or Bro's gotten pissed and just killed them. But I had um, human ones too. Before you. The first one was a boy. He ran away his first week and was killed very quickly out there. Then there was a very pretty girl Bro had gotten for me. She got upset after a couple of months and sort of provoked Bro. She knew he'd kill her, so she tried her hardest to piss him off until he finally did. It was a lot slower and more painful than she thought it was going to be, though. So yeah, you've lasted the longest, and you're the only one I've really had actual feelings for."

You flinch a little at all the death, but perk up at his mention of care for you. He pulls you back into his arms.

"I don't really like to talk about it though. Let's go to sleep, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click... Click... Click...


	13. The Drop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Fwoooooosh_

Dave takes your chains off for the day, because he's got a long job before he gets groceries. He slips a pair of brass knuckles on, kisses your forehead and leaves. You spend most of the day walking through the halls, cleaning up a bit and watching a little tv. You're mopping up bloodstains from one spot in the hallway when you hear a choked noise. Like some kind of animal in pain. You prop the mop against the wall and follow the sound.

What you find is definitely not an animal. You look across the small room at Bro, holding his head in his hands and... Is he _crying_? You inch closer, afraid to speak. He doesn't look up, and you get as close as three feet away. He seems to shrink back from you, and you're confused and surprised.

"Are..." you start, choosing your words carefully. "Are you okay, sir?" He looks up at you. His face is that of a frightened child's. You kneel sort of close to him, actually worried for once. Tears are coming down his face, and for once he's not frightening.

"It's the voices John, it's them again," he's rambling, saying it over and over and over. You put a hand on his shoulder, and he rocks a little, sobbing loudly.

"Don't you... Have something you can take for that?" you ask. You're not really sure how to deal with a thing like schizophrenia, so you just sort of wing it. He stops, thinks, and nods. 

"I can't take them. They're bad. Bad, bad, bad." Suddenly, you have an idea. 

"Where are they, Sir? I'll get rid of them and make you some food." He looks up at you and smiles weakly.

"Such a good boy. Medicine cabinet. Bathroom. Next room over," he jerks his head in the right direction. You give his shoulder a nervous squeeze and run to grab the pills. You slip the bottle into your pocket and head for the kitchen. Maybe he was abusing you so much because he was having episodes. You decide to actually try and help him, for your sake. Maybe he'll be nicer to you.

You make quick work of crushing a pill and expertly hiding it into a sandwich. He's crying again when you hand it to him.

He eats slowly, taking time to tell you how good you are in between bites. You nod and encourage him to keep eating. You're not as afraid of him anymore. When he's finished, he sits in silence for a while, calming down.

"John?" he asks quietly, reaching out to you. You carefully take his hand, prepared to pull away at a moment's notice.

"Yes sir?" You're already growing used to the title. He seems to respond well to it. A few tears roll down his face.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "For everything. All of it." Your stomach drops. You don't know how to deal with it. You look in his eyes, and you know exactly what he's apologizing for. The unnecessary beatings, the rape, kidnapping you. He's actually sorry. He tugs at your hand and you crawl closer to him, allowing him to pull you close. He apologizes over and over, and you finally bring yourself to say something. When you speak, Dave's words leave your mouth.

"It's okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow what a doozy!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to BatterWitch, Freya, Audrey, and A Person for leaving the comments two chapters ago and making me feel so much better about my writing and myself!


	14. The Training Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd add that I've actually been making shit up as I go this whole time.

You've been able to keep Bro regularly taking his meds. You find out they're only for hallucinations and episodes of rage, so the murder and whatnot is still there. At least he's nicer to you. He actually pets you when you bring him his pills and a glass of water the second day. He takes them, pets you on the head, and lights up a cigarette.

"C'mere, pup," he commands you. You walk to him and sit on your knees in front of his futon. He runs his large, rough hand over your face and you bump your head lightly against it in return.

"The rest of the while Dave's gone, I'm going to be training you. Got it?" He's going to be what?

"Training... How, sir?" you ask slowly, not sure what the fuck he means. He clips a leash on to you collar and gives you a hard look.

"I'm going to train you to be a better pet. You're going to obey every single thing I tell you to do with no hesitation or question. Got it?" He doesn't give you time to answer before he tugs at the leash and you try to stand up. He slaps you in the face and you sit back down.

"First rule. When this leash is on you, you're crawling. No walking allowed. Understood?" You nod and give another "Yes sir," and he smiles.

"Good. Now come, pup, we have a lot of work to do."

Crawling on all fours down an entire hallway is awkward and a little painful. He's taking you to _that room_ again. You try to shake the memories from your mind, but fear still chills your gut. He doesn't lock you to the ring this time after he locks the door. There's a large box on the table instead of sex toys this time, and you really don't want to know what's in it. He tugs the leash upwards.

"Up boy," he commands. You stand, grateful to get your knees off the hard floor. He goes to the box and pulls out a strange looking collar and a long leather riding crop. You eyeball the collar and he takes off Dave's nice pretty one. You let a whine out and he gives you a smack to the face with the crop.

"You've got to earn it back," he tells you, fastening the new one around. Little metal spikes press all around your throat, and he clips the leash on. "For now you wear this training leash. And if you cause the leash to tug, those dig in. And they hurt like hell." He give a sharp tug to show you what he means and you let out a squeak of pain. You make a mental note not to piss him off while he's holding the leash. He puts the leather strap of the leash in front of your mouth. You open your mouth, not knowing what the fuck else to do, and he sticks it between your teeth and tells you to hold it.

"Next thing. Clothes off, all of em." You raise your eyebrows and the crop stings your face again. You obey and strip completely down. He holds his hand in front of your mouth.

"Drop it. Good boy." He leads you, spikes poking into your neck from not crawling fast enough, over to the table. The tail plug comes out again, and you resist complaining about it as he puts it in. He raises your chin up to look at his face and examines you, putting his cigarette out on the table. 

"There, now you look more like an actual pet. Now we can work on you acting like one." You let out a soft whimper, not looking forward to this at all. He pulls two dog bowls out of the box, both with your name on them. Oh _hell_ no. He does _not_ seriously expect you to use those. He empties a water bottle into one of them and leaves the other empty.

"From now on, you will eat and drink from these and nothing else." He sets the water bowl on the floor and pushes it your way with his boot.

"Go on, try it out." You're possibly the most humiliated you've ever been as you try lapping up water from the bowl. It's not easy, and you don't get a whole lot before he takes the leash and pulls you away.

"Good boy. What do we say for the water?" he asks, waving the crop menacingly. You swallow and push whatever pride you have left into the back of your head.

"Thank you, sir," you answer, with the most grateful tone you can manage. It's going to be a long week.

 

\--  
After hours of rules and punishments, you're exhausted. Bro let you have your collar back just for the day because he said you were good enough to not need the training collar, but your training is far from over. You wait on the floor by Dave's bed, still unclothed, stupid tail still in. Your bowls were moved to Dave's room to make it easier for him to feed you. Bro told you that you're not allowed on furniture or in rooms without permission. He said he'd tell Dave about your rules, and disobedience will result in severe punishment. You have a few cuts and bruises for forgetting and sitting on the couch without asking first.

Dave comes into his room and you rush to him on all fours, excited to have his company. He pets you and greets you with a smile before sitting on the edge of his bed and looking down at you. You missed that smile all day long, and you can't help but smile back. 

"Bro told me about all the rules he gave you, and he expects me to uphold them. And I actually have to punish you if you break any. You understand that, right?" His voice is tired, and you can tell he doesn't like the idea of having to hurt you. You nod and rest your head in his lap.

"Yes, Dave." He smiles again. He stands up and reaches into his backpack. 

"I got something for you, John," he says excitedly, pulling out a little bag of cheezits. They're you're favorite, and of course he already knew that. You know he's got a notebook full of almost everything about you. He pours them into your food bowl and watches you happily. You look up at him before leaning down and eating from the bowl the best you can. You're really too hungry to care how the food is presented.

You decide that putting up with anything Bro does to you is worth it just to be with Dave.


	15. Keep Making Those Sounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QwwQ HS and I are apparently getting married. You're all invited.
> 
> I may be doing some art for this soon, but if you want to feel free to do your own. Send it over to my [tumblr](http://perveteer.tumblr.com) and I'll feature it in the story :3

By the end of the week you're obedient, but not really enjoying it. Every now and then you try and get away with breaking the rules while Bro isn't looking. Turns out, he's always looking. It also turns out that he can hit very hard. Every day when he's done with you, you curl up in the little floor-bed Dave made for you with the brown bear. The very last night of the week, Bro comes into Dave's room looking pretty grumpy. You get worried. You see his eyes and you remember that look. You know what's coming, and you know he'll only make it worse if you fight it.

He grabs your leash, smelling of booze and weed, and you crawl behind him obediently. You cast one look at your bear and try your hardest to not have a panic attack as he's leading you to his bedroom. There's no fight left in you. He spent the entire week beating it out of you, and now he's going to finish it all off. You're already crying before he throws you onto the bed and starts running his gloved hands over you. His rough fingertips feel like sandpaper. 

He pushes your face down into the pillow, and out comes the tail. He gets up to set it on the nightstand, and grabs a length of black rope. _Why can't he just get it over with?_ you think. _Why does he have to drag it all out?_

He tightly binds your wrists together and ties them to a rail on the headboard. He shoves a cloth in your mouth, and as he's tying a bandanna around it you realize why he's doing this. He's letting you no there's no escape. He wants you to feel as hopeless as possible, wants you to know he's going to get his way no matter what. You let out a low groan and drop your head to the pillow. It's over, you know it is. He's taking away the very last piece of yourself, after you worked so hard to hold on to it, and the only thing you can do is sit there and take it.

The tears won't come when he enters you, because there aren't any left. The pain you feel is nothing compared to what he's done to you mentally. You're losing your mind and yourself. You just lay there, unable to escape. It's hard to breath, you can't move, and you're absolutely trapped. His hand is pulling your head up by the back of your hair as he slams into you, and you're letting out pained groans and screams.

"Keep making those sounds, pet, they're beautiful," he moans out. You can feel him hardening at your whimpers and muffled pleas. He's getting off to your pain and fear. You try to keep silent, but he's pounding into you so hard you can't hold back the little shrieks of pain and whines that come from your throat. He pulls out, and comes all over your back and there's nothing you can do about it.

He kisses the back of your head and stands up. "Good boy," he whispers, moving off of the bed and heading for the door. You start shouting and struggling against the ropes. He chuckles and leaves you there. He shuts the door, engulfing you in darkness and silence. You stretch out your legs and fall on your stomach, taking the weight off of your bruised knees. Warm liquid drips down your side and onto the sheets. You squirm, trying to wipe it off, but you can't even get a little bit off of your back.

You let out another whine and continue tugging at the ropes until your arms are pained and exhausted.

 

It takes an hour and a half, according to the bedside clock, for Dave to get home and come find you. He sees you tied in Bro's bed, with his cum all over you, and his face drops.

"Oh, John," he mutters, soft and pained, as he rushes to untie you. He carries you to the bathroom and cleans you up. You don't say a word. You don't speak for the rest of the night. You just hold your bear and lay back in Dave's arms, in Dave's warm and safe bed. 

You feel lost and broken.

You're unable to find your voice.


	16. A Scent of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the fic sort lives up to its gore tag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's ever played Amnesia: Justine, Dave is kind of like Alois and Bro is like Basile.
> 
> Nothing to do with this chapter, just giving you a better feel for their personalities.

Bro and Dave are both on a job the next day, leaving you alone in the huge building. Having already tried the impossibly locked front door, you wander around aimlessly. You're a little hungry, but you're not allowed to eat until they get back. You cast a glance at a stained flight of stairs.

You're not allowed upstairs. You're never allowed anywhere near the stairs, and when you get anywhere near them Bro usually threatens you. Sometimes he hits you when Dave isn't looking. You're curious now, and no one's home. You place your foot on the first step, and breathe in. You don't know if you're prepared for what you'll see, but you find yourself compelled to climb the stairs.

When you reach the top, a rotten smell hits you like a truck. You almost vomit from it, but there's nothing in your stomach. You take careful steps down the hall, trying your best to avoid little red puddles. There are tons of doors. You open one and stare in horror. There are severed body parts hanging from hooks like a fucking butchery. There's nothing on the floor except little puddles of blood. Fresh blood. This had just happened.

You gawk and stumble back in horror, and your back comes into contact with something. You turn around and come face to face with an extremely furious Bro. Dave is behind him, looking upset, but not as pissed off as Bro is. You step away from him and almost vomit. There's a body slung over his shoulder. He drops it and it hits the floor with a sickening thump.

"I thought I told you." Bro's voice comes, measured and even. "That you weren't allowed. Past the first floor. Didn't I tell you that?"

You're unable to respond. Dave's face is streaked with blood, and Bro is completely covered. The scent of death is overwhelming and he grabs you by the collar.

"ANSWER ME." He yells, shaking you.

You nod, still unable to find words. Dave puts a hand on Bro's shoulder, trying to stop him, and Bro drops you to the floor and punches him right in the face. You open your mouth in shock as blood streams from Dave's nose. His shades were knocked off, and you see that look in his eyes again as he lunges for Bro, swinging his fists. Bro traps Dave's arms behind his back and he drags him out of the room. You slowly get up and try to get downstairs to safety, but you're frozen by Dave screaming.

You look over at the stairs. You just want to get back into Dave's room, curl up in his bed, and go to sleep. You can hear him hitting Dave and your heart sinks. You look around the room for some kind of weapon. You find a hammer. Good enough.

Your palms are sweating a bit as they clutch at the handle. You approach the doorway just in time to see Bro tying Dave to a chair. This room is much more sinister than the room he trained you in: hooks on the ceiling, metal rings and chains all over the walls. You charge at him with the hammer, and he dodges you with no effort. You feel his kick at the back of your knee, and as you're falling you can hear Dave screaming. For the first time, you hear him use his brother's name.

"BRO I SWEAR TO GOD," he screams. Bro's head turns and he looks at Dave questioningly.

"Yes, brother?" He asks cheerily.

"If you fucking touch John," he says quietly, shaking with anger against the ropes, "I will fucking kill you."

Bro smiles at Dave and pets his hair. Dave tries to jerk away, but he's tied so tightly he can't really go anywhere.

You struggle to stand and Bro yanks you up by your collar, dragging you over to the wall where the chains are. You're struggling and Dave is screaming again. He locks your wrists into heavy metal restraints above your head, and moves back over to Dave.

"You're too fucking loud, Davey," he laughs down at him.

"Bro don't you dare fucking hurt hi--" Dave's words are cut off by Bro shoving a familiar looking cloth into his mouth. Dave becomes twice as angry as a gag is tied around his mouth. Bro takes a step to you, and Dave tries to shout through the cloth.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP," Bro roars, backhanding Dave across the face. Dave blinks and stares at him.

"This is happening, Dave, because you can't fucking control your pet." He turn's Dave's chair to face you head on.

"It's really a shame, seeing as I have to discipline him for you. Because you fucking _won't._ " His words cut into Dave. He gets closer to you and pulls out a knife, holding it to your throat. You whimper as the blade presses hard enough to draw blood.

"Or maybe I should just fucking _kill_ him right here. Spill his blood out all over the floor." A pistol comes now, out of his coat, pressing to your temple. Your heart pumps ice through your veins. "Or I could just blow his fucking head off. How would that be, cleaning your precious pet's fucking brains off the wall. Having to pick up little pieces of him."

You whimper loudly and let out a little sob. He smacks you in the head with the pistol. "Shut up, you little shit." You keep yourself quiet the best you can. Dave is shaking his head and yelling through the gag in a pleading tone. Bro lets out a sinister laugh.

"Well it's your fault for not taking part in training him. Now you get to watch what happens when you don't follow rules." He ties a gag around your mouth now, and leaves the room for a few minutes. Dave is looking down at the floor. You can see tears spilling from his eyes into his lap. You want to run over and untie him, hug him, lay with him. But you can't. You can't move either, you're in the same predicament as he is. Only you're about to get hurt. A lot.

He looks up and his eyes meet yours. They're sad and apologetic. You give him a worried look back.

You're both in for a very long night.


	17. A Very Long Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torture tag? Torture tag.

Bro comes into the room with a huge black case. Dave recognizes it and starts freaking out, screaming and thrashing around in his chair. If it's bad enough to elicit that reaction from Dave, you know it's going to hurt you. A lot. He sets up the case behind Dave, and brings out an odd looking tube with two metal prongs on the end of it and a handle. He assembles it, powers it on, and you can hear an odd crackle come from it. Dave stiffens and a look of fear comes over his face.

He presses the prongs to Dave's neck, and Dave jumps and lets out a yelp. You could hear it shock him from across the room.

"Sit still Davey, that was just lowest power," he croons. "I want to show him how much it hurts." Dave shakes his head and Bro responds with another shock, this time a little more powerful. He cranks the power up all the way and jams the prongs right into Dave's throat. A strangled scream comes from Dave, and he's shaking a little from the pain.

Bro moves over to you and Dave coughs and screams. You're trying to shrink away, but can't escape the little prongs as they stick into your neck. You feel a strong jolt through your whole body and scream. He pulls it away and lifts up your shirt. Another shock, another scream. Your neck and chest are tingling a little, and he touches the prongs to your waist. You scream again, feeling the electricity fire through your muscles and nerves.

The shocking continues until you finally stop screaming and slump over. You're already exhausted, and you're sure there are more horrible painful things in that case. He giggles and gives Dave one more shock before finally putting away the device. You straighten back up, your body still tingling and itching, and Dave gives you a look that lets you know the worst hasn't even come yet.

The next thing that you see is the silver flash of a long knife. He holds it to Dave's face. Dave whimpers and flinches.

"I'm going to put you through every single thing I'm putting your little bitch through," he growls at Dave, dragging the knife across his cheek. "so you'll know what happens when you don't pay attention."

You're watching the blood drip down Dave's face as Bro comes toward you with the razor-sharp knife. You flinch away, but you're unable to avoid the sharp metal as it scores your flesh. You scream and jerk, only causing the knife to cut deeper.

He leaves several cuts all over your chest and neck. They're deep enough to really hurt over the next week or so, but not quite deep enough to kill you. You suppose he's saving that for later on. He forces you to turn around and shoves your face against the wall, giving you a few slow cuts there too. He chuckles and lights a cigarette, sitting down next to Dave. You can't see or hear what he's saying, but Dave starts frantically shouting through his own gag.

Dave continues to struggle as you hear a crack in the air. Bro walks up next to you and shows you the long black whip in his hand.

"This," he says, cracking it about an inch from your skin. "is a nylon bullwhip. It's very fast, very sturdy, and I wonder if it hurts..."

You hear a loud crack and Dave shrieks and lets out another sob. After a few more, Bro speaks again.

"Does it hurt Davey? I think it does. Come on, I wasn't even hitting that hard. Maybe you're just a pussy. Let's ask John if it hurts, hmmm?"

You hear the crack before you feel the pain. You feel the nylon braid connect with your skin. Fire shoots across your back and you scream in agony. He hits you again, and again.

On the fourth or fifth crack you can feel your skin split open. Blood is slowly making its way down your back as he adds more wounds. Just when you think he's done, he forces you to face forward and lacerations soon crisscross your front. Dave watches in horror as his brother abuses you. You cough and Bro backhands you hard across the face. He gives Dave a few good punches before unchaining your arms and leaving you on the floor. Dave is crying and jerking against the ropes, and you can't move to help him.

You're laying on the floor, fucking helpless, in a little puddle of your own blood. 

You feel useless.

You feel broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long! I was scheduled to work a lot, then I went to Rocky Horror and a party or two, then I was very very sick. This chapter was also hard to write. Bleggghhhhhh next chapter will be quicker and better I promise.


	18. Far Away From The Surface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! The next chapter is a little bad and I wanted to separate them.

All of the following day is spent in Dave's bedroom. He takes care of you and refuses to look you in the face.

You haven't spoken in about two days, and Dave hasn't spoken all day either. He brings you food every few hours, staying long enough to make sure you eat it before disappearing into the building again. You're not able to leave the bed to follow him, so you're stuck sleeping on and off all day.

You're jolted awake some time in the night by a stinging pain all over your back. You look behind you, and Dave is there holding a bottle of alcohol and some gauze. He's patching you up the best he can. His tears are spilling onto the gauze as he sits you up to wrap all of your cuts. He's got his shades on, so you can't see his eyes. You move to take them off and he dodges you a bit, but finally lets you slide them off of his face.

Dave has a black eye, a split lip, and a long cut running down his cheek. You frown and hold his face, but he gives you a small smile and puts a hand over yours.

"This is nothing, John. You got it way worse than I did, and my main concern right now is making sure you're okay." You nod and smile back weakly. He finishes with his work and wraps you in a soft, gentle hug. He's warm, comfortable, _safe_.

Everything you had bottled up so tightly inside comes spilling out and crashing over you. You choke out a loud sob and begin crying into his shirt while he comforts you quietly. He's crying too. He tells you he's just thankful Bro didn't kill you. You mumble something into his chest and he kisses the top of your head.

"What was that, John?" He asks quietly, running fingers over the back of your neck. You speak up a little.

"I said I love you, Dave." you say, looking him right in the eyes. He smiles and squeezes you- _ow too hard_ \- and tells you he loves you too.

"John, I promise I will always be right here with you. I'm not going anywhere and I'll try with everything I've got to make sure this doesn't happen again." 

You nod and trust him because he's protected you this far, and he's probably saved your ass more than once. You owe him your life. Your everything. And he'll have it.

 

\--  
As you're getting better, Bro actually comes in to see you a few times. He's softer, gives you food, and sits and talks to you. He tells you about his childhood, how he was born into this lifestyle and how his older brother was some kind of mercenary or something. He tells you about some of the jobs he's been on, and some of the clients he's met. You don't say anything except for the occasional "uh huh" in agreement with him.

There's something behind his eyes. Something dark and haunted, something he's doing his best to keep far away from the surface. He's afraid of something, and he won't ever reveal what the fuck it is. You end up discovering a lot of emotions hidden in those orange pools. The more he talks, the more human he seems. You find yourself searching through those pools for slips of sanity, little pieces of normalcy. You're sure they're in there somewhere.

You're sure there's a good person in him, you just have to help bring it out. He needs you, and you both know it.

After about a week of almost constant talking you're able to scoot closer to him, and you even lay your head in his lap once. He seems to like that. It actually makes him smile. You haven't seen him smile that kind of smile before. It's softer, warmer, more _human_.

You're absolutely sure you'll be able to bring out the real Bro, no problem. You've just got to work at it.


	19. Cleanup Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT. SMUT AND BLOOD.

After you get better, Dave starts going out on jobs with Bro again. You're left with not much to do besides wandering around the messy, copper-scented building. You finally decide to use all of the spare time you have cleaning up the best you can. It's a pretty large building, and you've only been in a few of the rooms and a couple of the kitchens.

You decide to start with the kitchen Bro and Dave use the most. You're staring at the counter: half-rotten potatoes, unidentifiable food, bowls, pots and pans, plates, and god fucking knows what else. The sink is even worse. You lean over and take a closer look at one of the peeled potatoes.

 _Is it..._ You pale and gag. It's _crawling_. Little white worms are packed into the potato. Maggots. You think you're going to vomit. Taking a step back, you take a closer look over the kitchen. They're _everywhere_. You rush to a bathroom, any bathroom, and end up hurling right into the toilet. You're choking and coughing and your skin is crawling. When you're finished you check yourself over to make sure none of the demon worms hitched a ride on you.

You steel yourself and spend hours cleaning just that one kitchen. Boiling water gets dumped on anything living, and you handle every single object with gloves on. Rotting meat is hiding beneath a pile of garbage, stinking and bloated. You hold back another wave of vomit and jam it all down the disposal. You poke around and find some bleach. The entire kitchen is covered as soon as you're done cleaning. 

You don't even want to look in the freezer. You're sure rotting and swollen body parts are shoved into it at gross angles. The smell that hits you when you walk near it confirms your suspicions, and you don't dare open it.

By the time Bro and Dave come home you're highly disturbed and horrified, but at least that kitchen is clean. Bro grunts in approval at the kitchen and drags you away by the back of your collar before you can even run to hug Dave. Fear rises in you and Dave frowns with worry, but he knows he can't stop Bro from doing what he wants. He stands you in the middle of his bedroom and removes his shades with a bloodied hand.

"Sit," he commands. You stare at him in disbelief for a second. The threat that flashes through his eyes makes you think twice about disobeying him, and you sink to your knees without a word.

"Good boy," he praises, getting up and walking to the bathroom. "Stay."

You're stuck there, humiliated, while he showers. You feel like shit after cleaning that kitchen, and the last thing you want is more of Bro's stupid games.

He returns after an agonizing amount of time, showered and clean. And _naked_. He sits in front of you and motions to his cock.

"Suck." You feel your eyes widen and you scoot back. He backhands you hard across the face.

He flashes a small razor blade in front of your face and commands you to suck once more. You swallow hard and obey, shakily opening your mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HNNNNNGGGG Sorry about the cliffhanger, I really wanted to get this chapter out! I've been busy with work and a few health problems, so I was unable to update for a while.


	20. Giving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted a teaser chapter for a new DirkJake work, [Jungle Fever](http://archiveofourown.org/works/689236), so go check it out!
> 
> Also it's really hard to write smut when you have family over.

You've never had anyone's cock in your mouth before, and Bro's was not the first one you wanted to have in your mouth. You had hoped it would be Dave you could share this with, but no. Bro has to take that too. He instructs you on exactly how to suck, praising you when you get it right and slapping the hell out of you when you do something wrong.

You quickly get used to the feeling in your mouth and the taste of the precum sliding from his head. He works with you on not gagging, and soon you're able to take all of him into your mouth and throat. You feel humiliated, but his praises make you feel better and also just so confused.

The fear you feel is quickly converted to a need to please him, for your own sake. The moans coming from his mouth tell you you're doing well.

His moans grow louder with each suck, and you begin to wonder if he's getting close to finishing. You learn how close when he grabs your hair, yanks your mouth off of him, and you feel something hot and wet splatter all over your face. You sit there in shock, staring up at him until he smiles at you and wipes your face off with a little towel.

"Good boy," he croons, pulling you up into his arms on the bed. You squirm against his grip for a moment before finally giving up and relaxing into him. You don't remember what the outside looks like. It's hard to remember your father's face. It's hard to visualize anything but the Striders and their bloody home.

You can't remember what your arms felt like without the chains, what your neck felt like without a collar. The chains and collar have become a part of your body. They're all you know now. The only friend you have aside from the Striders is that little brown bear without a name. That little brown bear that looks out of place leaning against a bloodstained wall. Something clean and pure. Like you once were.

The bear reminds you of yourself before this life. You cry quietly into Bro's arms while he sleeps, trying your very best not to wake him up. Dave comes to get you soon after Bro falls asleep and takes you to your bed in the room the two of you share. You cuddle the bear and don't say a word. He notices and feels sorry for you.

"Come here," he tells you softly, patting the bed next to him. You crawl up into his arms and he starts planting sweet little kisses all over your head. You relax, feeling safe with Dave.

You tell him that you love him and he returns the sentiment with enthusiasm. You think that maybe, JUST maybe, you can deal with Bro's advances and craziness when you can still end up with Dave at the end of the day.

Maybe it's worth it.

You fall asleep in the arms of your only hope for survival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Physical update: My knee and ankle injuries are doing a lot better, and I'm able to leave the apartment and go out more often. I've also started some physical training!


	21. Priorities

John's been living with you and Bro for quite some time now. You can tell Bro's getting used to having him with you, and you hope the trend will continue. He even seems to like him. John's warmed up to him too, smiling when he praises him and relaxing when Bro pets him. 

You're growing a bit jealous of how close they're becoming. _You_ saved John. He's yours. Bro's trying to steal him from you. You decide to confront him about this while John is asleep, and he shrugs it off. Nonchalant asshole. You become angrier, shouting at him. He continues to deny your accusations until you draw your sword and drive it into the table in front of him.

"God _dammit_ Bro, don't fucking play me!" you shout. He raises an eyebrow and stands up, heading for the stairs and calling out a casual "Roof."

You stand there for a minute, seething, then stomp up the stairs and throw the roof door open. He catches you by surprise, just barely clipping your ear with a throwing knife before lunging towards you with his sword. You hiss at the sting from the knife and dodge him, yelling and slashing towards the middle of his body. He easily avoids you and chuckles.

"You're fighting with anger, Davey," he taunts. "that's not going to help you at all." 

His taunting only works to anger you more. You rush towards him, sword forward, but his blade meets your arm first. You yelp as the metal slices through a few layers of flesh.

After about twenty minutes of fight, you're bleeding and he's completely unscathed. He's barely nicking you each time, purposefully just scratching. He's playing with you. You toss your sword aside and run towards him again, swinging your fists, only to find a sword against your throat in return. He won, without even fucking trying. The blade cuts into your neck a bit and you drop to your knees in defeat. He removes his sword and scoffs at you.

"You're pathetic, Dave." he says with a sneer. You try to get up and rush for him. There's a flash of metal and you feel a sharp pain in your face. You hold the gash and gasp, sinking back to your knees and glaring up at him.

"You're letting your emotions get in the way of everything else." he tells you. You have no choice but to listen to him. He turns and steps towards the door.

"Fix it, or I'll do it for you."

He disappears and you just sit there under the hot night sky. Tears sting your eyes. He's right. You've been caring far too much about John and not enough about everything else. Maybe it's best if you let Bro take over for a while until you can get your priorities straight.


	22. Rude Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to marry you.
> 
> All seven thousand of you.

You wake up with cold metal pressing against your throat. Your veins go icy and you're afraid to move. A voice floats down to you in the darkness.

"Morning, pet." 

The dark tone send shivers down your spine. The steel bites into your skin, and you're guessing you're supposed to reply.

"Good morning, _sir_ ," you say through your teeth. Bro laughs at your attempt at defiance. He kicks you in the side roughly and removes his sword. You sit up, and jam your glasses on your face. He's sneering down at you, and you have a feeling that today is not going to be a good day. You look to the bed, and your heart nearly stops. Dave isn't there. Your eyes look fearfully back up at Bro.

"Not around, is he?" He grips you by the hair and forces you to your feet. You make an attempt to struggle, but quickly find that you have little to no fight left in you at all. He takes you to a new room you don't recognize. This room is empty, blank, just white walls. there's something off about it, but you can't figure out what. 

He pushes you down, and your face connects with the cold wood. You can already feel a bruise forming, but you don't dare make a sound.

You're still a bit groggy, and the sword is at your throat again. His voice travels down to you, as frigid and dry as the air in the room.

"Get up. On your knees, _now_."

You quickly sit up, and he stands behind you. Your heart is beating out of control. He's going to fucking murder you. He's going to kill you, in this room here. He brought you here to off you. You close your eyes, swallow, and open them again. What seemed off about the room finally hits you: It's spotless. Immaculate. There isn't a drop of blood anywhere.

_Oh my god, he's going to christen this room with my blood._

He presses the blade, just enough to cut a tiny sliver of red. You can feel the blood spring to the surface of the cut, and you bite back tears.

"Beg," he tells you. You look up.

"What?"

"Beg." 

You have no idea what he means, but you sit up experimentally, balling your hands up and holding them under your chin. He laughs at you, and pets your hair. 

"See? Easy. Good boy, you're learning fast." He tilts your chin up with the sword. You swallow hard and let out a tiny whimper. He chuckles at your fear, and holds the sword up.

"Don't move. Got that?" You nod. There's a flash of silver, and you feel the sword bite into your arm. You hiss out in pain and struggle to remain upright. You're terrified of what will happen to you if you move. He makes a few more cuts, and your shirt falls to the floor. You hold your position as another cut opens up the skin on your back. Your teeth clench and you nearly break.

He makes a particularly deep cut in your shoulder, and you gasp and fall to your side. A satisfied smirk crosses his face and he puts his boot down on your throat. You feel your lungs already burning and you struggle under his heavy boot. He laughs down at you.

 

"You're in for a hell of a day, kid."


	23. Leaving His Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates! I've been super busy with fandomstuck and moving. I'm going to go back through the comments for the last few chapters and see what I can add for the next chapters. Leave some suggestions/requests in the comments and I'll see what I can write in!

Bro moves fast. Before you even have time to struggle, your arms are chained above your head. Your back is pressed against the cold wall, and Bro's face is about an inch from yours. His sneer sends shivers down your spine, and you tug helplessly against the chains. He chuckles and wraps a hand around your throat. When you gasp for air, a cloth is shoved into your mouth once again. You groan as he ties a gag around your mouth and it earns you a fist to the stomach. 

He draws a small, sharp looking knife and you stare at it fearfully. You suppress a whimper when he comes closer, pressing the tip against your chest and smirking. Your eyes squeeze shut as he begins to carve letters into your skin. A scream of agony escapes from you when he deepens the wounds. You're afraid to look what he's writing. He digs the blade in deeper and you shriek, jerking your hands against the chains. You can feel the blood dripping down your chest. He finishes what he's writing and steps back. You open your eyes and look down, feeling lightheaded from the sight of your own blood. 

_STRIDER_ is carved deep into your skin. Bro licks the blood from the side of the knife and you shudder, shrinking back against the wall when he steps closer.

"Now you know who you belong to." he growls. His tone is sadistic and cold. His hand presses against the wounds and you hiss in pain, biting down on the gag. He smears the blood across your chest and gives a sinister grin. He turns, heading for the door. You struggle and yelp. You don't want to be left alone in that room.

"I've got a job to do," he calls behind him, opening the door. "I'm sure you'll be fine in here for an hour or two." He chuckles and turns around, taking one last look at you. You shake your head and whimper, but he just ignores you and shuts the door. You hear the lock click into place and you whine, struggling against the chains. You feel the cuffs cut into your wrists and another yelp comes through the gag. You stop struggling as hard when you feel warm blood drip down your arms.

You're going to be here for a while.


	24. This Could Have Been You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I’m kind of at risk for being homeless right now. I’m staying at a friend’s house, but I won’t be here for very long. My friend in Michigan offered to house me, but I need to have a couple hundred dollars by September to get there. 
> 
> The only thing I can really offer in exchange for donations is a one-shot of a fandomstuck or homestuck ship. [You can donate here.](https://www.paypal.com/cgi-bin/webscr?cmd=_donations&business=VNHGG4U9KXY9S&lc=US&item_name=Elijah&currency_code=USD&bn=PP%2dDonationsBF%3abtn_donateCC_LG%2egif%3aNonHosted) If you do, message me with the ship that you want me to write and I’ll link you to the story once it’s finished. Any amount of help would be greatly appreciated.

Your knees are near giving in when you head the door unlock. It swings open, but Bro isn't alone. Draped over his shoulder is an unconscious girl, wrapped in chains. He drops her on the floor in front of you and she stirs, opening her eyes wide and shrieking loudly. You watch in horror as he draws his sword and shoved it through her shoulder. She screams in agony and you struggle against your own chains, trying to get away from the scene.

He pierces the other shoulder and she lets out another pained shriek. He smiles at you, and wipes his sword off on her shirt while she hysterically begs for mercy.

"You see pet," he speaks quietly and evenly, his cold tone washing over you and spreading fear through your body. "This is something you need to see. This is what would have happened to you if we hadn't brought you here."

The sword comes down again, through her stomach. Dark blood pools under her and she chokes out a few more pleas. He brings the sword down again and again, piercing her skin and avoiding the other organs. Finally, he sends one last stab straight through her heart. She stops screaming, and her body goes limp soon after. He grins at you and wipes a bit of blood onto your face. You whimper and shrink away from him.

Bro smirks and shoves the girl's body aside. He removes a blindfold from his coat pocket and ties it tightly around your eyes. The only thing you can do is squirm and wait for him to hurt you. The hurt doesn't come. Instead, you feel a cold hand plunge past the waistline of your boxers and grab your dick roughly. you yelp and jerk, trying to squirm away as his hand pumps quickly.

You bite down tightly on the gag and groan, leaning your head back against the wall. His other hand reaches up to press on the letters across your chest. You moan from the pain and struggle, breathing heavily. He leans down and bites your shoulder, sucking at the skin. His tongue glides up your ear and he growls out a command.

"Cum for me Pet." 

You try to resist, to hold back, but you end up caving and spilling yourself, thrashing around and moaning into the gag. You can hear him cleaning his hand off, and his footsteps get closer to you. Fingers are running through your hair.

"Good boy. You're learning. Maybe if you're good, I'll let you down from this wall." 

You nod eagerly, tired of being chained like that, and lean into his touch a little more.

Maybe he isn't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a long one, I promise!!! I've just had a lot going on today.


	25. Gone

You try your best to ignore everything as you hear Bro drag John into a room. You turn the tv up loud to drown out his screaming. It was for the best. Bro was helping you, training him. You couldn't deal with the responsibility on your own. You didn't deserve John.

After long time, Bro comes out into the living room. He says he has a job to go to, and you nod. When he leaves, it takes everything you have to avoid going into that room and bringing John out. You just want to hold him, tell him everything's okay, and protect him. You know that would just get you into more trouble, though, and you sit on the couch until Bro comes home.

He has a girl with him, and she's unconscious. Your stomach feels heavy as he goes back to the room with the girl. You hear her shrieking inside the room. You can hear him killing her right in front of your John. You're almost certain that's going to fuck him up. You sit in the living room for a long time, just thinking.

Maybe Bro was right.

Maybe you didn't deserve to have a pet.

You figure he'll kill John when he gets tired of him, and you get pretty depressed thinking about it. All of that effort would be for nothing. You wish he'd just left John alone and let you deal with him. 

Part of you wishes you'd never even saved him. That you had never gotten yourself into this bullshit. You eventually fall asleep on the couch waiting for Bro to be finished with him for the day.

\--

Bro keeps you in that room for three days. After a day, he unchains you from the wall. You're grateful that he lets you walk freely around the room. You quickly learn that obeying him makes him treat you very well. He brings you food, and even sits down to stroke your hair.

He finally lets you out of the room when he's convinced you're obedient enough. As a test, he doesn't chain your arms and legs. You're pretty happy about that. You sit in the living room with Bro and watch the rain fall outside. Dave's been on a job for a little too long, he says. You're pretty worried, but you don't say anything. You just nod. Bro stands up, ruffles your hair, and heads for the door.

"I'm gonna go look for him. I'll be back soon. Be good, okay?"

You nod and continue watching the rain outside. After an hour, Bro doesn't come back either. You're getting pretty worried for the two of them. You eye the door, but remain seated on the couch. You begin to debate going to look for them.

You don't know what to do if they never come back.


	26. Dogboy

That door.

You just keep staring at that door.

Bro left in a hurry, leaving the door unlocked. You just stare at the door. You can hear the rain pounding just on the outside of it. You tug at your collar as an anxious feeling swells in your gut. 

You could go outside.

 _Outside_.

You haven't seen outside since you got to this place. You're weighing the consequences of actually going outside, and you notice that you haven't taken your eyes off the door. You stand and step towards it, your heart beating loudly. Your breath comes heavy and fast as you lay your hand on the cold doorknob. You feel like you're about to have a serious panic attack. That, or your heart's going to beat right out of your chest. 

You hold your breath, turn the knob, and push.

The rain hits your face in what feels like a welcoming gesture. You tilt your head back and breathe in, taking in as much as you can of the outside. Your eyes fall on the steps leading to the sidewalk.

 _You shouldn't,_ you tell yourself as your foot edges forward. You really shouldn't.

You find yourself inching closer to the steps, and putting a careful foot down on the first one. A shiver runs through you from the cool rain, but you ignore it. 

You slowly make your way down the few steps and look around the sidewalk, debating which way you should go. In one direction there are big buildings, and in the other there are a lot of houses. You head towards the buildings, hoping you can look at some shops and stuff. You're still breathing heavily, thrilled at the chance of being caught outside. You get closer to the buildings, but a bad feeling settles in your gut. The closer you get to the downtown area, the more the feeling grows.

You pass by a group of guys who look like they're in their early twenties. One of them gestures to you and mutters something, and the others snicker. You realize they're probably laughing at your collar. You tug at it nervously, wishing you could unlock it and remove it. You ignore them and walk past a few buildings and bars, glancing curiously into the windows. The rain soaks through your clothes and makes you cold, but you're just happy to be outside.

You don't find much to do. You mostly just walk around until it gets dark, looking at the various nightclubs and corporate skyscrapers. The rain finally lets up and you feel cold. You figure you should probably head home. You turn around.

Uh oh.

You can't figure out which way you came from. 

You pick a direction and start walking, hoping it's the right way. You walk past a lot of creepy looking alleys nervously, and quicken your pace. A crash makes you jump and you turn towards the noise. A cat jumps from a dumpster and you smile at it, relieved.

"Hey there little buddy," you coo at it, stepping into the alleyway. The cat runs backwards and observes you from a safe distance. You take a few more steps forward and crouch down, holding your hand out. 

"It's okay, kitty. I'm nice. I'm not gonna do anything bad to you."

The cat sniffs the air in your direction and steps cautiously towards you. A voice behind you causes it to jump and sprint away.

"Chasin' after cats in the alleys now, Dogboy?"

You straighten up and whirl around. The same group of boys that was laughing at you is standing right in front of you, blocking your exit. The apparent leader of the group takes a step towards you. You back up, nearly tripping over a box. He chuckles at you when your back hits a fence. Fear is pulsing through your entire body and you let out a whimper. He hooks a finger under the collar and tugs at it. 

"Guys, there's a fuckin' lock on this thing," he laughs. "What's up, Dogboy, you belong to someone?"

You're shivering from the fear and your wet clothes. You don't respond. He cackles.

"Well whoever it is, I'm sure they won't mind if we... _borrow_ you." The other guys grin and your breath stops.

You wonder what he means by that.


	27. The Empty Apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger, I know. I'm not even sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> Iloveyoualldonthurtme

"Dave."

You look up at your brother from behind the bars of your little jail cell. His expression is blank and unreadable behind his shades. You grimace at him.

"H-hey Bro." 

"Mind explaining to me how the fuck you got in here?" His tone is as flat as his features.

"Stole from a convenience store," you mumble out. You can almost hear his eyes roll.

"I oughta let you sit in here a night for being such a dumbass." He walks back out to the front offices of the police station to bail you out. Some time later, he comes back with a guard. The door is unlocked and you're relieved that Bro doesn't look furious.

The officer mumbles something about not wanting to see you there again and you nod, following close behind Bro. As soon as you're out of the police station, he starts talking business.

"Did you at least nail the target?" His voice is soft and quiet. You nod, frowning.

"I had to do something to get the cops off the trail. They were sniffing around looking for the guy. So, I shoplifted to distract them."

He makes a small humming noise in response. You're not entirely sure what emotion he's trying to convey. The rest of the walk back to the apartment is blanketed in silence.

 

"John, we're home," he calls. There's no response. Bro's eyebrows raise above his shades.

"Maybe he's napping," you suggest. The two of you head to his bedroom. Empty. Bro walks quickly, checking his own bedroom. Empty. He moves even more quickly to your room. Empty.

You're starting to get very worried. You rush upstairs and throw open every door. Empty. Empty.

Empty.

You hear a noise downstairs. You run down the stairs to Bro. He's punched a hole in the living room wall.

"He couldn't have gone far. We have to find him," he says evenly. He heads for the door without another word. You follow, trying to figure out where the fuck John could be.


	28. In Their Hands

You do a quick count. Four of them. There's no way you can win against them, but you try anyway. You manage to jerk out of the first one's grasp and scream for help, sprinting towards the others.

You don't quite make it through the blockade they've created. The other three grab you, and a hand claps over your mouth. You're still fighting against them when the first one walks slowly towards you.

He roughly grabs a fistful of your hair and jerks your head back. You grunt in pain, and he smiles at you. He looks to one of the guys holding on to you.

"Go get the car," he says with a wide grin. He chuckles and makes eye contact with you. "we're going for a ride." Your eyes widen and you shake your head, shouting frantically against the hand covering your mouth. He grabs onto you and jerks you out of the other boys' grips as one jogs away. You're pressed against the wall face first, and your arms are twisted behind your back.

You yelp from the sudden pain in your shoulders, and a pair of metal cuffs are clicked onto your wrists. You begin shaking and struggling.

"Please," you whimper as he feels around your pockets, his hands dancing dangerously close to the front of your jeans. "please, no..." His hand moves to his pocket and he produces a cloth. You squirm against him as it's shoved into your mouth. He takes the bandanna off his own neck and ties it around your mouth.

"There," he coos in your ear. "that's much better, isn't it?" You huff in reply and tug against the handcuffs. You feel sick as you hear an suv pull up to the alleyway. You start screaming, only to earn yourself a knee in the gut. You're winded, and he's lifting you up over his shoulder. You groan and whimper as you're thrown into the middle of the back seat.

Two of the boys sit menacingly on either side of you. You're locked in. It's over. You're probably going to be killed when they're done with you. 

You decide to study what they look like, in case you ever get back to the Striders. The obvious leader has mousy brown hair, with a semi athletic build. More than enough to overpower you. Who you assume to be his second in command, the one in the front seat, has almost buzz cut bleached hair. He's the skinniest of all of them, and has a permanent scowl attached to his face.

The two on either side of you look similar to each other. Short, dark blondish hair, straight jawlines, and stocky builds. You think they might be brothers.

Your examinations are interrupted by one of the brothers roughly tying a blindfold over your eyes. You suppose that makes sense, of course they don't want you to see where they're taking you. You groan, which only gets you jabbed in the side. You're stuck for the remainder of the car ride hunched over in defeat, unable to see or even talk.

They're completely silent until the car comes to a full stop and the engine turns off. A hand grips the back of your neck and you whimper, allowing yourself to be dragged out of the car. They walk you over gravel, and through a door. After you hear a lock click into place you're pushed to your knees. You feel a hand stroke your face and the leader speaks again.

"You're mine for now, dogboy. This is going to be fun."

You calculate your chances of getting out of there alive, and realize they're pretty slim. You bite down on the gag, baring your teeth, and let out a growl. Someone laughs, then speaks. 

"Get a load of this, guys. Puppy thinks he's got bite." The others laugh with him.

Your collar is yanked forcefully from the side. You struggle as they drag you across the floor. A door opens in front of you, and you're forced to stumble blindly down a flight of stairs. You grunt as someone tosses you to the floor. 

There's just silence. They're watching you. You don't move for a minute, afraid of what they're going to do. You finally try to move, and receive a kick to the ribs. You double over and groan. Leader's voice floats down to you.

"I don't think any of us told you to move, dogboy." You try to sit up and growl, but another kick connects with your chest, harder than the first. It forced you to roll a few feet away. You struggle to your knees and shake off the pain, growling again. 

"We're going to play this game, are we?"

You don't respond. You hear the sound of wood on concrete. What feels like a cane hits you in the shoulder and then the side, knocking you back down. You get to your knees once again, coughing and breathing heavily. He chuckles.

"Come on, then. I can do this all day." 

The cane jabs square into your stomach, and you go down again. You try to raise yourself back up, but before you can another blow lands across your back. He doesn't wait for you to move this time, just continues hitting every part of you he can get to. You yelp and try to get out of his way, but you can't get very far before you're stopped by the others. You finally stop fighting, unable to move from pain and exhaustion.

The blindfold is pulled off of you. Leader lifts your chin with the cane and smiles wickedly at you.

"You're a tough nut to crack, dogboy."

He crouches down, his voice a threatening whisper.

"But I promise, I _will_ crack you."

He straightens, raises the cane, and brings it down across your face. You scream from the pain and jerk back.

He gives a triumphant smile, and heads for the stairs. The others follow.

You groan and curl up, feeling defeated but still determined.

_We'll see about that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who are these people? What are their names? What will become of John?
> 
> Find out on the next installment of ohgodwhatamidoingtomyselfwritingthesethings


	29. Dynamic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S A BIRD! IT'S A PLANE! NO, IT'S JUST PERVETEER COMING OFF HIS LAZY ASS TO WRITE MORE STORY.
> 
> I LOVE ALL OF YOU, I'M SORRY FOR LEAVING.

You and Dave climb into the van and you begin aimlessly driving around, trying to figure out where John could have gone.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. You left the goddamn door unlocked.

You left the door unlocked, with a curious teenage boy inside who's never even been to Texas before. As the two of you drive in silence, you can't stop inwardly kicking yourself for losing John. You don't even care about what you're going to do to him later, you only give a shit about just finding him.

That worries you.

What the hell happened to the heartless, merciless, brutal killer Strider? This fucking kid comes in and makes you... _soft_. You clench the steering wheel tighter in anger and anxiety. You light a cigarette, hoping the smooth nicotine will somehow soothe you. Dave hasn't said anything either. He's just been quietly scanning the streets and thinking to himself. 

You sigh, wondering how the fuck you're going to find John in such a giant city. 

You just hope the fate he's meeting isn't a bad one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOH HOH HOH


	30. Not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, if anyone wonders where I got the title: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vk24UKKI4yY
> 
> Also, seeing that song performed live in Orlando was badass, by the way.

Your mouth is dry, and your entire body is completely sore. No one's been back to the big concrete basement in hours. You pick yourself off the floor and jerk your head to the side, trying to get the hair out of your eyes. It's gotten darker out, from what you can see through the tiny window just beneath the ceiling.

You start to wonder what the fucking odds are of being kidnapped while you've been kidnapped. 

This is getting ridiculous.

After about an eternity, you can hear footsteps approaching the door to the stairs. You sit up on your knees, getting ready to at least attempt a fight. The door opens, and it's just "Leader" this time. He's holding what appears to be a large tackle box in one hand, and a bottle of water in the other. There's a backpack on his shoulders that makes a curious rattling sound. You growl at him as he comes near. He just chuckles, unfazed by your anger.

"Sup, Dogboy. I got some real fun stuff for you," he says, grinning. He sets the tackle box down in front of you, cracks the water bottle open, and takes a drink.You just stare, still unable to speak to him. He opens the box and lets out a breathy laugh. In the top of the box are padlocks of various sizes and thicknesses, and the bottom holds a length of chain. He drops the backpack, and the metallic sound it makes tells you exactly what's in it: more chains.

You swallow hard, and push off of your knees as soon as he reaches for the first chain. You manage to knock him off balance, but he easily wraps the chain around your neck. You drop back to your knees, choking as he tightens it. You struggle against his grip, but nothing alleviates the pressure cutting into your throat. You try to yell, but all that comes out are wheezes and whimpers as your vision starts to cloud. 

You're struggling harder now, and your chest and head are starting to hurt. He's tightened the chain so much you can't even get a gasp in. You feel your body giving out, and see his smirk before everything fades out.

 

\--

 

Your throat feels like it's on fire when you wake up. You tug at your arms, but they're twisted behind you and chained tightly together. You can feel a support beam pressing into your back and you assume you're chained to it. A few quick pulls confirms that you're most definitely chained to it. A short chain connects your collar to the pole, prohibiting much range of movement. When your vision unblurs you can see that your legs are also chained together at the ankles, calves, and just above your knees. You groan through your gag and squirm against your new bindings. You can hear a few guys laughing behind you. When they speak, you can't tell who's talking through the others taunting and laughing.

"You stuck, little puppy?"

"Aww, are you uncomfortable?"

"Oh guys, I think he's upset."

You struggle and jerk against the chains, trying to get loose somehow, but nothing's working. Finally, they all come around in front of you. One of the stockier ones crouches down and grabs your hair. 

"Hey Vantas, mind if I have some... Time alone with this one?"

The leader of the group nods, his red eyes piercing into you. They remind you of Dave's, and you hold back tears. You miss Dave. 

The rest of the group goes back upstairs, leaving you with the big guy. He looks nervously back up at the stairs, and then grabs the water bottle from earlier. He puts a hand on the gag that's been keeping you quiet for hours, and puts a finger to his lips. You blink and slowly nod. 

When he removes the gag you cough and stick your tongue out, trying to get the taste of cloth out of your mouth. You watch him nervously as he opens the bottle.

"Hey it's cool," he whispers, holding it to your lips. You down half the bottle in just a few seconds, and he pulls it away. 

"I'm not actually gonna do anything to you."

Wait, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOH.


	31. Down the hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELP PERVY PAY HIS RENT AND KEEP HIS HOUSE? YOU'LL BE REWARDED WITH FASTER, LONGER CHAPTERS.
> 
> https://www.paypal.com/cgi-bin/webscr?cmd=_s-xclick&hosted_button_id=5R372AYFSUA3U
> 
> Seriously though. If you guys could help me out here, it would be awesome.

You're completely dumbfounded.

"You... You're not going to hurt me?"

The boy shakes his head. He looks pretty young, and his brown eyes have a soft light to them.

"N...No, I wouldn't do that!" He places a hand on your shoulder.

"These guys aren't even really my friends, just some jackasses that tote me around for their own amusement."

You nod slowly. You can't think of anything to say.

"My name's Tav--" He stops as the door to the basement slams. The other stocky guy comes down the stairs and looks at the boy in front of you. He rolls up his sleeves, exposing some pretty toned arm muscles. 

"Yo. Out," he says to "Tav", speaking with a voice that sounds both relaxed and dangerous. The boy quickly gets to his feet and scurries back upstairs. You're left alone with the beefier boy, who slowly walks towards you. You notice a slight trip in his step and guess he's under the influence of some kind of substance. He grabs your hair tightly and you grunt.

"Let's get a better look at you here, little motherfucker," he mumbles, tilting your head back and examining your face. He starts to pull up your shirt and you jerk away.

"S-stop!" You try to inch away from him, but you're met with a sharp backhand to the face. His tone changes immediately to a louder, angry tone.

"Hold the _fuck_ still, or I'll make sure you _can't_ move at all." You stare, wide-eyed, and nod. He lifts your shirt up and grins at what he sees. The sound that bubbles up from his throat is an inhuman cackle. You realize what he's seeing. 

" _Strider_ , huh? Oh man, this is perfect." Just as you're about to retort, he quickly shoves the cloth back into your mouth, retying the gag more tightly than the others did. He yanks on your hair and you whimper, your scalp starting to sting.

"I think I'm gonna use you for bait. I've got some vermin to exterminate." You're put off by the rhyming of his sentence paired with his chilling tone. You're starting to think Vantas isn't the one you should be afraid of. He pulls out a cell phone and crouches down next to you, petting your hair as he makes a call.

"Rez? It's Makara. Guess whose little stray I just picked up..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH HOH WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON HERE?


	32. The Right Hand of the Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been super busy with medical things and also I'm in Wisconsin for a funeral. I'm heading back to Muskegon tomorrow, so if anyone's on my way say so and I'll stop somewhere and have a cheeseburger with you. Passing through Wisconsin, Illinois, Indiana, and Michigan.

Your phone rings while you and Bro are on the road. Before you even touch it you already know who it is. Pyrope, the rogue police officer. She likes to call herself the right hand of the law. She also happens to be an informant for local gangs, and your ex girlfriend. You thought dating a cop was ironic, so you went with it. 

"What." Your short, unfriendly tone is met by her high, sing-song one. 

"You lose something, Davey~?"

No way. How could she already know?

"Who--" As usual, she wastes no time getting right down to business. 

"That's not how this works, my dear. You know what I want for the info."

You signal to Bro to take you back home, and mouth Terezi's name. He nods, and speeds back to the complex.

"Fine. I'll give you what you want, but you're not gonna fucking cheat me this time."

"Wouldn't dream of it, why on earth would I betray such a tasty bit of white meat?"

You roll your eyes so hard she can probably hear it. 

"Okay, where do I meet you?"

Too late. She's already hung up. Bro drops you off at the apartment, and tells you he's going down to Dirk's place, to recruit some help. You nod, reminding him to be careful of the Lalondes.

"Don't worry little Bro, I know my way around that succubus and her sister."

 

You hop out of the car and into the apartment, heading to the penthouse. As soon as you step out of the stairwell you're met with a cold barrel to the back of your head. 

"Police! Hands up, fucking scumbag!" 

You drop your backpack and raise your hands slowly, a little worried. The voice behind the gun isn't Terezi's. You wonder if she sent the cops for her own amusement. 

A second voice orders you to get on the ground, and your legs are swept out from under you before you have time to react. Terezi comes arond a corner as the two officers are roughly handcuffing you. One grabs your hair and jerks, knocking your shades off. 

"This wasn't part of the deal, Pyrope," you grunt. She takes a bite of a red apple she most likely swiped from your room. 

"Oh, but these aren't even officers. I'm just having fun. You remember the Executioner, I'm sure, from your last run-in with him."

Now you realize who the first voice belonged to. Zahhak. You struggle, but he only holds you down more tightly. 

"And of course, Megido, the lovely maiden of the streets"

Her sweet voice chirps in reply. 

"I'm just here to watch."

You growl. "There weren't supposed to be others here."

Terezi laughs.

"But when do I ever play fair? Equius, bring him somewhere he can sit still while we do our business." Zahhak isn't exactly gentle, practically dragging you down the hall with one of his large hands over your mouth. You recognize the room they're taking you to and wonder how the fuck they know about that room. You struggle harder when they open the door to what's pretty much the torture room. 

Equius sits you down hard in a chair and produces a red ball gag. You squirm. Hell no. 

"Heyy, Eq. No hard feelings about your turf, right?" He shoves the ball into your mouth and buckles it uncomfortably tight around your head. 

"We'll be even after today, lowly filth." He uncuffs you, and holds your arms in place while Terezi uses a crimson rope to restrain you to the chair. You grunt and struggle against the bonds, immediately regretting accepting her terms. Usually its just a quick fuck or letting her sit on your face, never anything like this. Then again, you did dump her pretty hard. 

"You're cute in red, Strider," she giggles. You groan. 

It's gonna be a long time before Bro gets back.


	33. Humiliation

This is how it's always been with Terezi. No safe word, no stopping. She does whatever she wants, how she wants, and to whoever she wants. 

You struggle against the ropes and glare at her, just sitting back and eating a goddamn apple. 

"Equius, do as you'd like."

_What?_

Zahhak grins and reaches for your belt buckle. Your shades are gone, leaving your eyes and expressions exposed against his square black lenses. He jerks your belt off, ignoring your yelps of protest. 

You soon find your jeans being pulled down around your knees, and your boxers follow shortly after. Your ankles are tied tightly to the legs of the chair, so there's no closing your legs to cover yourself.

He produces an unsettlingly large black plug, and you shake your head hard, yelling against the little red ball in your mouth. You can feel drool sliding down your chin, and it makes little patting sounds as it drips onto your shirt. He advances with the plug, and you notice how dry it is. 

You're pretty sure he has no intention of lubricating it. 

He rips the ball from your mouth, letting it hang around your neck. You gasp and squirm. 

"Equius, plea--"

He pushes the plug all at once into your mouth, and you're trying your hardest not to choke on it. A smirk tugs at his lips. 

"Better get that nice and wet, street rat."

You groan and try to coat it in saliva, but you can't really move your tongue much around the large obscenity. He grips your hair and pops the plug out of your mouth, wasting no time shoving the gag back in. 

You feel the intruder poke at your entrance and you shake your head again, trying to plead through the gag. 

Needless to say, he doesn't listen, and the plug begins inching forward inside of you. It's slow, but not slow enough. You can feel it stretching you out and going deeper inside. You let out an embarrassing whimper, which seems to please him. At the last inch or so, he grips the bottom of the plug and rams it all the way in, causing your back to arch and a small scream to let itself out. 

You hear Megido laughing from the corner of the room. Your throat burns with embarrassment and anger, and you just want them to finish their stupid game already. John is probably in danger, and they're just fucking with you. 

You start to growl at her, but sudden vibrations inside of you turn the sound into a low groan. You can't hold back a few shudders, and struggle harder against your bonds. 

Zahhak is watching you intently, the control for the vibrator in his hand. He turns it up slowly, enjoying how uncomfortable you are. A loud moan works its way past the gag after a few minutes, and you're trying so goddamn hard to stop the sounds coming out of you. 

Every different way you move only seems to push the monstrosity deeper inside of you until you're a shaking, sweating, drooling mess. 

You feel a familiar warm feeling in the pit of your stomach, but try to resist. The vibrations intensify, sending you over the edge and forcing you to spill your load all over your lap. You pant and drop your head, but realize the vibrating hasn't stopped. You stare at the controls, abandoned on the floor a few feet away from Zahhak. He has no intention of shutting them off anytime soon. 

You scream and thrash as you already feel a second climax building. 

By the fourth, you can't move at all. You can barely feel your arms, and you're orgasming dry. The vibrator stops and a weak whimper leaves your mouth. 

"Not done with you yet, Strider."

You're untied from the chair and tossed to the floor, completely unable to move enough to fight against your arms being tightly chained together behind you. You're pulled to your knees by your hair, up to meet Equius's girthy cock inches from your face. 

Out comes the gag again, and he jams his thumb into your mouth. He forces your jaw open and continues to hold it open with his thumb so he can slide his erection into it. 

You have no choice but to let him fuck your mouth. You choke and gag, your eyes watering and throat burning. After what feels like nearly an hour, he suddenly pulls out, covering your face in hot liquid. 

The gag goes back in, and he buckles it even more tightly. 

A pair of scissors makes quick work of your shirt, and Terezi chains you to the wall, with your arms above your head. Megido advances on you with a permanent marker. 

 

You're left there for Bro to find you, covered in semen, with SLUT in big black letters across your chest and a note from Terezi just out of your reach.


	34. Gin and Jake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to write fanfic on your phone in the ER. In case anyone was wondering.

"Dirk, please."

You sit at your kitchen table, your older brother pleading with you to help him find his lost bitch or something. Your girlfriend and her sister are upstairs, and you can hear them drunkenly giggling. You roll your eyes. 

"Why the fuck should I help you? I mean, you killed Jane, and Jake is goddamn terrified of you. "

Right on cue, there's a low whine from under the table. Yours and Roxy's pet, Jake, is pretty afraid of Bro after what he did to his cousin. He sighs. 

"Look. I'm sorry, okay? She... She got in the way of a job, and I never meant for her to get hurt. I just... Snapped. It was like three years ago, dude. "

You roll your eyes and take a deep breath. 

"Okay. You're ny brother, and I want to help you, but we don't even know where the kid could be. We have no idea who has him, or if he just ran away. Seriously. Zero leads, man."

"Well, there is one lead, Dave should have met yo with her today... Pyrope," he responds.

" _That_ bitch? You know she hates him now."

"I know, I know. But her info is still solid. Always has been. We just have to go home and talk to him, see what she said."

You lace your fingers together and stare at him. Jake sets his head in your lap and shrugs.

"What am I getting out of this?" You ask. He smirks and opens a paper bag he brought with him. You look inside, and find a bottle of gin. The price sticker says $130. You show the bottle to Jake. 

"What do you think?" Jake inspects the bottle and nods after a minute. You ruffled his hair.

"Thank you, pet. All right Bro. I'll help you. But Jake is coming with me. It might be good for him to make a new friend."

Bro nods. "Can't argue with that. I'm sure John would be happy too."

After a few more minutes of conversation, and a couple glasses of gin, the three of you climb into Bro's vehicle, Jake on a leash. You sit in the back seat with him, your gin in your hand. God forbid you leave the Lalondes alone with alcohol. 

When you get to Bro's building, it's fairly quiet. There's a red chalk emote face scribbled on the wall. 

>:P

Bro sighs and begins looking for your younger brother. When you find him, you try your hardest to suppress a snicker. He struggles against the chains he's in and yelps. 

"Hey, Slut."

Bro's mouth twitched at the corner, and you can tell he's amused. He unchains Dave and laughs at the plug in his ass before his eyes fall on the note. While Dave is cleaning himself off, he reads it. You notice his face go from white to red, and his fist clenches. 

"What does it say?" Dave asks, shakily. 

"Vantas has him. Vantas and Makara."

He's furious, and you see Dave grow pissed too. Your jaw tightens. 

"Jake, I need you to stay here, okay? I'm not bringing you anyway near those people." Jake nods. 

"Yes sir."

You pet him and let go if his leash. 

"Good boy. Stay in this room."

Your brothers are already halfway to the car, and you jog to meet them. It's pretty safe to assume that this will not be a fun meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on hella painkillers right now, I'll fix the typos later. Or not. I'm a writer, not the grammar police. Deal with it.


	35. Again

When the three of you arrive at the address, there doesn't seem to be anyone home. Dirk and Bro spend a good twenty minutes kicking in every door they can find, before you suggest the basement. 

Instead of letting them kick that door in, you decide to quietly open it on your own, whispering that you'll go first. Bro nods, and you head down the stairs alone. 

The lights are on, and you don't see a single person. There are scuffle marks and a few small blood spatters on the floor in front of a support beam. 

"John?" You hope to hell they didn't hurt him. You'd fucking kill every one of them. You--

A gun barrel is pressed to your head, and a thick hand claps over your mouth. The voice behind you speaks slowly, and you immediately recognize it. 

"Heyyy, just the Strider I wanted to see." You can almost hear his disgusting grin. Makara. You yelp for your brothers, just in time to see them being escorted downstairs, their hands cuffed behind them. Dirk looks defeated, and Bro is furious. You groan and Gamzee jerks you closer to him. You can practically taste the drugs in his system. Your brothers are shoved to their knees, also at gunpoint. 

"Vantas, go to the apartment and help Tavros. Sollux, you stay here and... Guard these two."

Gamzee starts dragging you away to another room while Karkat leaves. You shake your head and try to struggle, and you're met by the butt of a gun to the back of your head. You groan in pain, and he shoves you into the room, locking the door behind him. 

"Dave, I think I'm going to make you my own personal little slave." You do NOT like the sound of that. You back up a few steps, which causes him to fire a bullet right into the wall beside your head. 

"DON'T YOU FUCKING MOVE." You flinch at the shouting, but stop backing up. His voice settles down again and he sweeps his hair back. You never admitted it, but you're absolutely terrified of the fucking methhead. 

"On your fucking knees, Strider. _Now._

You shakily kneel down on front of him. Your hand slides towards the gun in your jacket, and there's a bang followed by a sharp pain near your shoulder. You fall to the floor in agony, and he snatches your gun. Blood starts to soak through your hoodie and you realize he shot you. You curl up and whimper in pain. 

"I fucking told you," he growled, gripping your hair. "A year ago. You can't just stop being mine. Didn't I fucking tell you I'd take you back? That you'd be my fucking bitch again?"

You don't respond, which only makes him angrier. 

"ANSWER ME." You flinch and nod, remembering how pissed he was when Bro saved you from Gamzee's slave ring. This time, you're sure, will be much worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONVOLUTED PLOT GO.


	36. It's all over, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, I'll be finishing this soon and it'll all be over.

Gamzee's voice drips with false sweetness as he kneels next to you. 

"Poor thing, you made me hurt you," he croons. He lightly touches the wound in your shoulder and you hiss in pain. He digs his finger in, forcing a shout from your lips. You hear pieces of bullet clink to the hard floor beneath you. He's saying words, but you can't hear anything past the ringing in your ears. The pain in your shoulder is almost unbearable, and you're trying your hardest just to black out. You just want it to be over. You shakily grab at his blood soaked fingers and pull them out of the wound with an echoing squelch. He smirks, running them through your hair.

Without a word, he raises your arms above your head and pushes you against the wall, clapping your wrists into heavy cuffs hanging there. He produces a small knife from his pocket and flicks it open. You glare at him and grit your teeth, managing just a few words.

"You'd better fucking kill me."

He grins, cutting open your shirt.

"Is that the way you want it, then? I was planning on having a little fun first, but it can wait until after. It'll be so much easier to fuck you when you're not moving anymore." 

You spit hard into his face and he digs the blade into your abdomen, narrowly missing your stomach. You cough and whimper, trying not to let him know just how much pain you're in. He twists the blade and softly pets your hair, whispering.

"Shh, baby... It'll be over soon, just work with me here."

You feel the blade angle, then a searing pain as an incision is made into the bottom of your stomach. A scream betrays you, and you can feel blood and burning acid flowing out. He removes the knife, and whips it across your throat, creating a cut just shallow enough for you to have time to hear his last words.

"We're going to have so much fun together."

\---

Dirk pales beside you as you hear Dave's screams turn into gurgles, then slowly fade into nothing. You know exactly what's happened, and it's the worst possible outcome of it all. You drop your head, and feel bitter tears spilling down your face. Then, everything is a blur. Dirk is standing. He's screaming. Running. Gunshots. Your brother hits the ground. Something connects with the back of your head, and everything is black.

You wake up in a dark room, chained to the wall. You look around you, and instantly feel sick. Both of your brothers are in front of you. Dave's eyes are open and he'd look perfectly alive if it weren't for his insides strewn about the floor. There's a large hole in Dirk's forehead, just below his hairline. You assume there's nothing inside of whatever's left of his skull. You turn your head and vomit until nothing but stomach acid comes out.

You're chained down there for a very long time. No one comes for you, and you're left to watch your brothers rot as you slowly and painfully fade out of existence.

\---

 

_One year later_

"Makara, we've found Pyrope. She's been hiding out across the country."

Gamzee nods. "Who else is there?"

Karkat shuffles, looking at his shoes. "Uhh, Zahhak and Megido are with them, and we're not sure how many others."

Gamzee barks a short laugh, and tugs on the two leashes he's holding.

"Get in there. Kill them all." Karkat nods, quickly exiting the room, and Gamzee looks down at his two pets. Two lovely boys, with dark hair and glasses.

"What do you two say we go have a little fun with each other, while we're waiting for more news?" His pets nod and speak in unison.

"Yes sir."


End file.
